Ronda GrangerBonterra
by Nallemaja
Summary: Ronda är dotter till Harry och Hermione, men hon växer upp som en mugglare i Frankrike. På hennes elfte födelsedag konfronteras hon dock med sitt arv, för nu rör Dödsätarna på sig igen och familjen måste föras i säkerhet till London.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog: våren 1999_**

Han tittade på sin dotter. Hon sov. Försiktigt, för att inte väcka henne lyfte han upp henne och lindade henne i en filt. Så tittade han på Hermione. Hon såg väldigt trött ut. Egentligen borde hon sova, förlossningen hade inte varit lätt. Men de hade ingen tid att förlora, så länge de var kvar här så svävade alla på hela sjukhuset i livsfara. Han stoppade ner henne i babyselen, så satte de på sig jackorna och lämnade tyst sjukhuset.

Utanför sjukhuset lystes parkeringen upp av några få gatlyktor, men de flesta var trasiga. Försiktigt smög de fram i mellan skuggorna, mer försvarslösa än så här kunde de inte bli. Men allt verkade tyst och lugnt. Snart hade de lämnat den lilla staden bakom sig. Endast månen lyste upp vägen till och från, när den skymtade fram mellan molnen. Efter någon timme blev han tvungen att stötta henne, för att hon skulle orka fortsätta gå.

Tillsammans vacklade de sakta fram, men tillslut, strax efter soluppgången insåg han att det inte skulle gå längre. Om det fortsatte längre så skulle hennes liv vara i fara på grund av ansträngningen. Hon hade redan förlorat alldeles för mycket blod. Så svängde han av på en liten grusväg, hon försökte att protestera, men slutade snart. Efter bara några minuter fick han syn på en ensam liten bondgård med lada och ett stall. Han bad en kort bön om att det skulle finnas lite halm att sova i. De hade tur, nyckeln satt i låset och boxarna var tomma. Hästarna var antagligen på bete. Efter lite rotande hittade han några gamla höbalar och ett varmt hästtäcke, och fixade snabbt en enkel säng åt dem, medan Hermione gav flickan bröstet. Snart sov de alla tre, trots att han försökte kämpade emot sömnen i det längsta.

oOOo

Han vaknade med ett ryck. Något hade väckt honom. Han lyssnade med öronen på helspänn. Så knarrande dörren och solljuset började flöda in i stallet. Försiktigt, försiktigt trasslade han sig ur deras sovnäste och kröp ljudlöst fram till boxdörren och kikade ut i springan. En äldre kvinna spolade upp vatten i flera stora dunkar. Ute på gården lastade bonden en kärra med stolpar och plankor och eltråd. Med van hand bar kvinnan iväg på två fulla vattendunkar och ställde dem på kärran. Han drog ett djupt andetag. Det var nära. För nära! Han vände sig om och såg på Hermione och dottern, de såg så ömtåliga ut. Hur skulle de orka längre? Så tittade han ut på paret igen och tillbaka och kände hur en idé började formas i huvudet. Skulle han våga? Så försiktigt han kunde sköt han upp boxdörren och gled ut i stallgången och smög fram mot stalldörren, för att inte störa Hermione och flickan. Och så väntade han på att hon skulle komma tillbaka efter resten av dunkarna.

Hon skrek gällt när hon fick syn på honom. Bonden kom springande och ställde sig beskyddande framför sin hustru. Han kunde verkligen ana hur illa han såg ut. Flera gången under natten hade de vilat i buskage och diken, han hade inte sovit på hur länge som helst, hans kläder var slitna i trasor. Dessutom var han blodig efter att ha försökt stoppa blodet som envisades med att rinna fortfarande efter förlossningen. Men så tog han mod till sig och klev ut i solljuset.

"Ursäkta att vi tränger oss, men min fru", han ursäktade sig lögnen med att det skulle vara mycket mer komplicerat att förklara sanningen, "behövde sova. Hon har nämligen nyss fött en dotter. Jag hoppas att vi inte stör."

"Min unge man, vad gör ni här ute på landet? Och varför gömmer ni er i mitt stall?"

"För att vara ärliga: vi är på flykt undan ett kriminellt gäng, mycket hårdförda typer som vill döda oss." Se där, dagens andra lögn och det var fortfarande bara tidig morgon. Fast var det verkligen en riktig lögn? Dödsätarna var då minst sagt både kriminella och hårdförda, så egentligen var det ju bara strategisk utelämnande av känslig information. "Vi hade hoppats kunna hinna med bussen till Playmouth, men hon förlorade alldeles för mycket blod. Så om vi bara kunde få stanna här över dagen så att hon kan få sova ut ordentligt, så vore det jättesnällt.", han tittade bedjande på bonden.

"Humpf", bondens fru lade sig i. "Klart ni kan få sova här. Men varför sova i stallet? Kära nån, jag säger då det! Vi har sängar lediga inne i stugan för barn och barnbarn på besök. Och så ska ni få ett rejält skrovmål. Ute och vandra på vägarna direkt efter en förlossning, jag säger då det!" Och med det marscherade hon in i stallet. Han skyndade panikslaget efter. Inte för att hon verkade vilja något ont, men man visste aldrig, det hade han fått erfara brutalt ett flertal gånger. Man kunde inte lita på någon. Hon stannade dock och tittade ner över boxkanten på de två som sov där, skakade lätt på huvudet och vände sig mot honom igen. "Det är nog bäst att vi låter dem sova medan vi bäddar en riktig säng åt dem istället. Kom med upp till huset, pojk."

oOOo

Paret visade sig dock vara precis så välmenande och omtänksamma som de gav sken av och de vågade på sig att stanna kvar där ytterligare två nätter innan de fortsatte sin flykt vidare mot sydkusten. I hela och rena kläder de fått av bondparet, lite gammaldags kanske, men betydligt mindre uppseendeväckande än de dem hade haft innan. Sina egna, trasiga trollkarlskläder eldade de upp för att undvika att de skulle bli liggande och väcka frågor. För om det var en sak med paret som var oroväckande var just deras vilja att samla på ALLT. Inget fick slängas, det kunde alltid komma till glädje någon gång.

Efter det verkade allt gå som på räls. I nästa by unna de sig en varsin färdigbredd smörgås från en liten kvartersbutik innan de klev på bussen till Playmouth, och väl där så fick de inom en timme plats på en båt ner till Frankrike. Överresan blev så lugn som de knappt hade vågat hoppats på. Flickan sov större delen av tiden och det var inte alls speciellt svårt att undvika uppmärksamhet bland alla andra människor på väg till kontinenten.

oOOo

De stod vid relingen och tittade på hur kusten närmade sig. Alla saker de hade med sig in i framtiden stod redan i två små knyten vid deras fötter.

Han suckade. "Så, då är det snart dags att säga hej då."

"Ja", hon nickade och gav honom ett sorgset ögonkast. "Lycka till i framtiden"

"Detsamma. Ta väl hand om flickan. Hon kommer inte få det lätt."

"Jag vet. Hur hindrar man ett magiskt barn att dölja sin begåvning, sin förmåga, sitt medfödda utanförskap?"

Det dröjde länge innan han svarade. Han mindes bara alltför väl hur Dursleys hade försökt förtrycka honom i hopp om att förtrycka det hos honom. "Vad du än gör, älska henne och visa det på alla sätt."

"Mmm. Vet du vad? Vi borde ge henne ett namn tillsammans, som en sista gåva till henne."

"Jag har inga bra idéer. Jag har aldrig namngett något förr."

"Jag funderade på att kalla barnet Albus efter Dumbledore om det hade blivit en pojke. Eller Sirius. Men jag vet inte nu, Minerva kanske? Eller Lily, efter din mamma?"

Han kände hur hans ögon fylldes mer tårar. "Jo, Lily är vackert. Fast hon borde inte ha varit min dotter. Hon borde heta Molly, hon borde ha varit Rons."

Han såg hur även hennes ögon hotade att svämma över. "Mmm, en liten Ronda…"

"Ronda är bra, efter Ronald." De tittade på varandra en stund i tyst samförstånd. Ronda Lily Granger.

oOOo

Sakta lämnade han båten med sitt lilla knyte, innehållande allt han hade i form av kläder, pengar och mat, slängd över ryggen. En sista gång tillät han sig titta tillbaka på Hermione och Ronda som trängde sig fram genom folkhavet åt motsatt håll. Försiktigt höjde han sin hand till farväl innan vände ryggen åt sin enda kvarvarande familj, som han trodde, för alltid. Tårarna strömmade ner över hans kinder.


	2. Kapitel 1

**_Kapitel 1: Elva år senare_**

"Mamma, du drar mig i håret!", Ronda stirrade anklagande på sin mor i spegeln.

"Förlåt älskling. Men du vill väl vara fin idag när du fyller elva?"

"Ja, jo…"

"Och vill man vara fin…"

"…så får man lida pin", avslutade hon med en suck. Men hon kunde inte förneka att hon blev fin. De nya pärlörhängena, som hon hade fått av Mamma, dinglade längs hennes smala hals och hennes svarta hår höll hennes mamma på att sätta upp i en snygg svinrygg. Det var synd bara att hon måste ha skoluniformen som alltid. Visserligen var den inte ful direkt – svart stilren kavaj, veckade kjol och lackskor med grön blus och strumpor som matchade hennes ögon – men hon hade en känsla av att hon skulle få något ännu finare av farmor. Antagligen den gröna sidenklänningen som de hade sett när de hade varit i Paris och shoppat förra veckan. Men, men suckade hon för sig själv, det kunde hon alltid byta om till när hon kom hem sen efter skolan. Vissa gånger behandlade hennes farmor henne som om hon var fem fortfarande, som om hon inte skulle förstå vad hon hade i kikaren när hon helt plötsligt skickat iväg henne att köpa glass. Hon visste inte riktigt om hon skulle le eller bli irriterad!

Men nu var Mamma i alla fall äntligen färdig och hon rusade ut ur rummet och nerför trappan för att äta frukost med pappa, farmor och småsyskonen.

oOOo

Hon såg flickan springa iväg med lätta steg, hörde skornas muntra klapprade på marmorgolven i hallen. Ner till Pierre och Madame för att äta frukost. Alltid var det samma glada morgonritual. Hela familjen som läste tidningen tillsammans, kollade posten och prata om ditten och datten.

Idag hade hon dock ingen lust alls för den muntra familjesamvaron, utan dröjde avsiktligt kvar uppe i Rondas rum och plockade ordning bland de få saker som hon låtit ligga spridda över rummet. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det, men hon kände sig oerhört sorgsen idag. Hela den senaste tiden hade hon haft en känsla av annalkande katastrof, även om hon gjorde sitt bästa för att bortförklara det och påstå att hon började låta som Trelawney. Men det behövdes kanske ingen större begåvning för spåkonst för att veta vad som gjorde henne nervös – precis som i England kom _Breven_ samma dag som man fyllde elva och att Ronda _inte _skulle få ett vågade hon inte ens hoppas på. För flickan, ja alla hennes fyra barn, visade helt klart att de hade ärvt hennes begåvning.

På det hela taget så hade det gått förvånansvärt bra att dölja det faktum att de var häxor och trollkarlar. Pierre och Madame visste ju, men ingen annan verkade hysa minsta misstanke, i alla fall så vitt hon kunde avgöra. Och hon ansåg sig ha en ganska bra koll på just _det_, för det var verkligen en sak hon hade haft öronen öppna och lyssnat efter antydningar om. Men hur skulle det nu gå om det kom brev från Beauxbaton Akademie? Hur skulle hon kunna tvinga henne att stanna kvar hemma? Skulle det överhuvudtaget vara meningsfullt att tvinga henne att stanna kvar här? Hela deras säkerhet och fristad här berodde just på att _ingen_ visste att de fanns och vilka de var. Men varken Pierre eller Madame hade förstått det när hon förklarade den fara de fortfarande – alltid skulle – svävade i, hur skulle hon då kunna förklara det för en elvaåring?

Hon kastade en sista blick ut genom fönstret. Inga ugglor på himlen, kanske hennes farhågor inte skulle besannas i alla fall. Det fanns inget mer att ens låtsas städa undan, så hon tvingade sig att gå i korridoren och ner till de andra vid frukostbordet. Snart skulle de väl börja undra vart hon hade tagit vägen.

oOOo

Harry tittade upp på den stora herrgårdsbyggnaden. Hon hade kommit upp sig i livet. Huvudbyggnaden var av ljus sandsten med stansat koppartak. Stora fönster blickade ut över parken från alla tre våningarna. Flyglarna skapade en harmonisk inramning, en innergård snarare än en garageuppfart, och en stor, sprudlande fontänen bland rosor och murgröna gav stället ett trivsamt, mjukt intryck, trots att allt talade sitt tydliga språk om pengar och rikedom.

Vad skulle hon säga över att han bröt deras överenskommelse? Men det var trots allt för deras skull. Försiktigt höjde han handen och öppnade grinden.

oOOo

"Mamma, mamma! Skynda dig", Rondas röst ekade genom hallen, tätt följt av ljudet av Rondas skor och Ronda själv som slängde sig i hennes famn. "Har du sett Mamma, jag har fått brev!", som för att bevisa det så viftade hon energiskt med ett blekblått kuvert.

"Så underbart älskling!", en iskall hand kramade hennes hjärta och kylan spred sig genom kroppen. Hon tvingade fram ett leende. "Vem är det från?"

"Från Beauxbaton Magiska Akademie!" Stolt höll Ronda upp brevet och visade henne vapenskölden som hon mindes alltför väl, två korsade, gyllende trollstavar som sköt tre stjärnor vardera. "Vet du vad? Det står att jag är en häxa! Häftigt va! Och att jag ska få lära mig att trolla – på riktigt!"

"Är du? Kan du trolla, är du säker? Åhh, älskling!", tvingade hon fram och kramade om dottern. Men hon kunde inte förmå sig att titta in i de gröna ögonen, för det kändes ungefär lika kul som att bli strypt. Hon kunde inte andas, hennes mardröm hade blivit verklighet! Vad skulle hon ta sig till?

oOOo

"Harriet!", Pierre försökte fånga hennes blick över Rondas huvud, men hon visade inget tecken på att uppfatta det alls. Hennes blick var alldeles tom, fylld med en kyla och förtvivlan som han bara sett hos henne från den tiden då han hade lärt känna henne. Alla hans ansträngningar för att få henne att känna sig trygg, all hans kärlek och böner verkade ha varit förgäves. Han stönade djup inombords. Vad skulle hända nu?

"Pappa?", lilla Marie grep tag i hans hand. "Ska jag också få gå på en magisk skola när jag blir stor?"

oOOo

Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Dörrklockan dånade i hela huset. Efter bara några sekunder öppnades de snidade träportarna av en liten svarthårig flicka tittade upp på honom. På bråkdelen av en sekund hann han uppfatta det blekblåa kuvertet med de gyllene trollstavarna, den välstrukna skoluniformen och pärlörhängena innan hans blick fångades av hennes gröna ögon som stirrade på honom. Hans gröna ögon… 

"Ja?", han rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten av en basröst och tittade upp på mannen som stod bakom flickan. Han såg ut att vara runt fyrtio, håret hade börjat tunnas ut på huvudet och det fanns stänk av grått i det svarta. Hans ögon var vänligt bruna men hans hållning varnade för att han inte var rätt person att börja bråka med. Skräddarsydda, mörkblå kostymbyxor och en dyr märkeströja under; hans kläder vittnade om pengar och hans fysik om ett aktivt liv.

"Jag söker fru… Fru …", han letade förtvivlat i minnet, vad var det nu hon kallades nu för tiden? Han hade ju kunnat det när han åkte hemifrån England för tre dagar sen! "Din fru?", försökte han.

"Hmpf!", han fick en misstänksam blick av mannen innan han vände sig om. "Chèrie, _någon_ söker dig."

"Vem?"

"En försäljare!", mannen kastade honom ytterligare ett fientligt ögonkast innan han steg åt sidan ett halvt steg, med armarna demonstrativt korsade. Avståndstagande. Hon var sig ganska lik, trots att hon hade håret kortklippt och tämjt i en elegant frisyr, istället för den vilda, buskig man han mindes så väl. Och hon använde glasögon, noterade han förvånat. Om hon kände igen honom kunde han inte avgöra på hennes min.

oOOo

"Ja!" Mannen såg inte ut som någon typiskt försäljare, utan var klädd helt i svart – jacka, byxor, skor, hatt, handskar och solglasögon. Till och med nedre halvan av ansiktet, som var det enda synliga av honom, gömdes i ett svart skägg. Men ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att tycka att det var något bekant över honom. Definitivt ingen försäljare i alla fall, han passade alldeles för väl in på den föraning om annalkande katastrof som pulserade genom henne. Han kastade en snabb blick åt sidorna och knuffade sen in dem och stängde snabbt dörren bakom dem. Innan Pierre hann börja protestera, sa han med iskall, gravallvarlig röst:

"Jag är ledsen att jag stör, men ni svävar i livsfara, Hermione." Som en stöt genom hela kroppen insåg hon _exakt vem_ det var som stod framför henne efter alla år. Tankar och minnen virvlade upp som ovälkomna gäster. Hur kunde han veta?

"Her…?", började Pierre, men Harry avbröt honom med en gest.

"Inte här. Sen! Är alla här?" Isen stelnade och blev till hårt stål.

"Alla? Ursäkta mig _Monsieur_, men ni kan inte tränga er på så här bara!"

"Tyst Pierre!", hon försökte tystade sin man med en blick.

"Jag kräver ett svar!", hans tonläge sa henne att Pierre inte alls tyckte om att inte förstå vad som pågick, men hon kunde inte unna sig lyxen att förklara allt nu. Så mycket litade hon fortfarande på Harry att han inte skulle ha brutit mot överenskommelsen om det inte fanns en fullgod orsak, och sa han att de svävade i livsfara så trodde hon på honom. Hon ignorerade Pierre och vände sig åter till Harry. "Ja, vi är alla här."

"Bra! Här", han plockade fram en gammal tidning ur jackfickan. "Du vet vad du ska göra, Hermione. Jag kommer strax efter, ska bara kolla upp en sak först", och med det lämnade han rummet.

"Harriet, vad var…? Vad betyder…? Varför…? VEM var det där!", han såg uppfordrande på henne, men hon bara skakade på huvudet.

"Senare älskling, sa jag, senare. Så hör på alltihop. Ronda, Marie, Michelle, Albus vill ni se lite magi? Lite äkta magi?"

"JA!"

"Okej, först måste ni röra vid tidningen."

Ronda slängde sig fram för möjligheten att få se och uppleva lite magi, även om en tidning kanske inte riktigt hade ingått i hennes föreställningar om hur man gjorde magi. Michelle och Albus ville inte visa sig fegare än sin syster och tog ett stadigt tag i tidningen, om än med miner av avsmak. Marie gömde sig dock bakom hans ben. "Kom då Marie, det är inget farlig. Kom till Mamma! Såja, och så ta tag här nu. Bravo! Pierre?"

"Chèrie, jag tycker fortfarande inte…"

"Pierre, vi har inte tid för det här nu. Bara gör som jag säger. Snälla? Lita på mig", hon gav honom en bedjande blick. Han suckade.

"Okej då, men jag kräver en…", han avbröts i samma ögonblick som han tog tag i tidningen och de rycktes bort från hallen i den stora herrgården utanför Cluny i Frankrike.


	3. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2:**_

Han såg sig om i hallen. Stora tavlor föreställande landskap och tidigare generationer Bonterra prydde väggarna. På det hela taget såg det ut att vara en ganska trevlig släkt. Fast med alldeles för mycket pengar och makt, en mycket olycklig kombination. Korrumperande! Det var bäst han såg upp.

Från hallen fanns det tre dörrar, en gigantisk rakt fram och en mindre in till höger respektive vänster, han tvekade en stund men valde tillslut att gå uppför trappan istället. Skillnaden var slående! Ganska uppenbart så användes övervåningen som familjens privata bostad. Personliga prylar låg framme överallt. Där fanns bilder på barnen som lärde sig cykla och från första dagen i skolan. Bilderna på Ronda och Pierre som spelade tennis och Ronda med en pokal från någon friidrottstävling fångade hans blick. Allt detta skulle hon förnekas. Det kändes som om hjärtat slets ut ur kroppen på honom. Vad hade han för rätt att komma hit och slita bort dem från deras liv?

Sovrummen var stora med enorma franska fönster som släppte in hur mycket ljus som helst. Tja, sammetsgardinerna på Grimaldiplats skulle inte bli någon överraskning uppenbarligen, konstaterade han ironiskt när han kollade in i rum efter rum. Han räknade till tre iordningställda gästrum. Sen fanns Pierre och Hermiones, tvillingarna verkade dela på två rum och minstingen hade ett litet i anslutning till föräldrarnas. Rondas rum gick i en blandning mellan tuffare mörkgrönt-svart och mer barnsliga färger, motiv och prylar. En himmelsäng värdig en prinsessa – han var glad att se att hon fortfarande var barnslig nog att ha ett helt berg med gosedjur i sängen – en stor garderob full av kläder, massor med böcker fyllde bokhyllan, soffan var klädd med mjukt svart skinn och fylld med mörkgröna kuddar, på skrivbordet stod den senaste varianten av dator. Försiktigt stängde han dörren bakom sig.

Nästa dörr han öppnade visade sig, till hans stora förvåning, också vara också bebott. Hermione hade alltså inte talat sanning, det fanns fler personer i huset. Han önskade flyktigt att han hade låtit Ginny följa med, men nej, det var bättre såhär. Med öronen än mer på helspänn fortsatte han kolla igenom dörr efter dörr, men allt var stilla och lugnt där uppe.

Nere i hallen valde han den lilla dörren och konstaterade att det måste ha varit en gammal tjänsteingång, men som numera var ombyggt till kontorsdel. Almanackor och klockor på väggarna, familjekort på skrivbordet. Datorer och arkivskåp. Inte heller där kunde han se något överraskande. Ett typiskt mugglarkontor.

När han öppnade dörren till vänster i entréhallen hörde han röster. Återigen stod han i en tjänstegång. Varje fiber i hans kropp var på helspänn. Sakta, sakta smög han sig fram tills han kom till en vinkel i gången. Rösterna hördes ännu tydligare nu. Han kände efter en extra gång – både påsen med flampulver och kniven satt kvar i bältet – och anlade ett så nonchalant uttryck som möjligt och klev in i köket. En gråhårig kokerska och en yngre tjänsteflicka, i tjugoårsåldern gissade han, satt vid ett litet bord i ena hörnet och pratade över en kopp kaffe, men när de fick syn på honom ryckte de till som om de hade fått en elektrisk stöt och for upp i vad han närmast kunde likna vid en givakt. Tjänare! Hermione hade tjänstefolk! Undrens tid var visst inte förbi…

"Åhh, låt inte mig störa." Köket såg ut som ett helt vanligt, fast ovanligt stort, mugglarkök. Där fanns mängder skåp och en spis, kylskåp och frys, diskmaskin och tvättmaskin. Golvet var täckt av klinkers och väggarna var kaklade. På måfå drog han ut en låda och började granska innehållet. Blankputsade slevar och vispar, knivar som såg i det närmaste oanvända ut. Han tog demonstrativt upp en som var lagom stor för att döljas i hans handflata.

"M-m-monsieur, d-det dä…, det där tillhör köket. Lägg till-tillbaka det ge-genast!"

Han kastade en blick på kokerskan, en kvinna i sextioårsåldern bedömde han. Hon såg ut att slitas mellan viljan att springa därifrån och att tappert försvara sitt kök. Han suckade tyst för sig själv. "Du kommer ändå inte behöva dem den närmaste tiden. Familjen har åkt på plötslig semester. På obestämd tid. Så jag föreslår att ni gör det samma. De hör av sig när de kommer tillbaka", men han gjorde som hon sagt åt honom och lade tillbaka kniven i lådan.

Hon stammade fortfarande något om födelsedagstårta och planering och allt möjligt annat, när han lämnade han köket en stund senare. Han visste att han egentligen inte borde lämna dem bara sådär, men han kunde inte förmå sig att döda dem. Det var så länge sedan sist. Och att familjen hade försvunnit skulle ändå inte förbli någon hemlighet någon längre tid i alla fall, det enda han kunde eventuellt vinna på att döda dem där och då, hade han beslutat sig för, var att fördröja den kunskapen en dag, max två, och de var trygga nu. Men något inom honom försökte ändå hävda motsatsen. Det var bättre att inte lämna några vittnen. Gjorde han rätt, frågade han sig själv. Gjorde han rätt som lät dem stanna kvar här? Han hade sett brevet i Rondas hand, Dödsätarna måste vara på väg hit mycket snart. Kunde han kosta på sig att lämna kvar några människor, några vittnen? Kunde han låta dem betala priset?

Matsalen var betydligt mer överväldigande. Stora tavlor, som av allt att döma var lika värdefulla som fula enligt honom, trängdes på väggarna. En enorm öppen spis tog upp större delen av den motsatta väggen. Stora vitrinskåp med olika serviser och dyra glas fyllde upp resten av väggutrymmet. I taket hängde en enorm kristallkrona och det stora ekbordet förde snarare tankarna till stort gästabud än en intim familjemiddag. Dock satt där en vithårig matrona i högsätet omgivet av vanliga frukosttillbehör. Hon gav honom en föraktfull blick.

"Vad gör _Ni_ här?", den högdragna rösten fick honom att rycka till. Det sista rummets invånare, tillika familjens äldsta medlem, avgjorde han. Hon hade varit med på några av bilderna där uppe tyckte han sig minnas, han hade inte lagt alla människor så noga på minnet. Hur skulle han göra nu? Egentligen fanns det bara ett sätt att välja på.

"Jag kidnappar er." Han skrattade inombords åt hennes minspel. Från naken fasa till misstro till behärskat till beräknande.

"Det tror jag inte. Min familj och mina tjänare skulle aldrig tillåta er att komma härifrån helskinnad."

"Åh, jo. Det är jag ganska övertygad om. Er familj är redan avlägsnad härifrån och om ni inte har fler tjänare än era två skräckslagna pigor i köket så har du inte så mycket att hoppas på."

"Jag har inte gett Er tillåtelse att dua mig!"

"_Du_ är inte i position att ställa så många krav just nu. Upp och hoppa." Han tog ett hotfullt steg mot henne och automatiskt reste hon sig upp och backade undan ett steg innan hon hann hindra sig, men så kom hon på sig själv och snurrade på stolen, i vad han antog skulle föreställa en kontrollerande gest, så att hon kunde ställa sig snyggt och aristokratiskt, lätt lutad mot den. Av vad som mer verkade vara en ren händelse så bara _råkade _stolen hamna mellan henne och honom. Han skrattade inombords åt hennes fåfänga försök att inte visa sin rädsla.

Mycket utstuderat gick han fram till bordet och plockade upp en brödkniv från bordet och låtsades studera den noga, men höll noga koll på henne i ögonvrån. Precis i samma ögonblick som han såg att hon bestämde sig för nästa steg kastade han kniven så att den borrade sig in i stolen bara två centimeter från hennes fingrar. Hon ryckte till och blev sedan blickstilla. Han plockade upp nästa kniv, en grönsakskniv, snurrade den några varv mellan fingrarna och tittade sedan upp, rakt i ögonen på henne.

"Så, hur var det nu med tjänarna?"

Han kunde se hur hon svalde. "De två, köksan och barnflickan, och så är det trädgårdsmästaren och butlern."

"Okej. Bra. Inte så svårt att samarbeta, eller hur?" Hon rös synligt men sa inget mer. "Så Madame, om ni kunde se till att tända elden, en stor härlig eld i brasan, så ska detta snart vara fixat."

oOOo

Eld? Varför skulle han ha eld? Hon sträckte på sig så gott hon kunde för sin värkande rygg och gav honom sin mest utstuderade överklassblick. Utan att släppa hans blick ett enda ögonblick ropade hon: "Louise!"

Blixtsnabbt dök flickan upp i dörren. "Ja, Madame?"

"Tänd elden är du snäll", hon kastade mannen en mörk blick. "En stor eld."

"Ja, Madame!"

Flickan skynda sig fram till den stora eldstaden och kröp ner på golvet i en väl inövad gest och hade på bara några ögonblick tänt en liten eld och byggde skickligt på den med mer ved tills en rejäl brasa sprakade muntert.

"Lämna oss!"

"Ja, Madame!", och med en hövlig nigning var hon borta.

"Nå?", mannen kastade en blick efter flickan, men dörren till köket var ordentligt stängd. Och så tog han fram något, en liten påse, ur fickan och gick fram till elden. "Kom här Madame!"

Med en längtansfull blick på käppen som vilade mot bordet, rätade hon på sig så gott hon kunde nuförtiden, och gjorde sitt bästa för inte visa hur ont det gjorde när hon korsade rummet fram till mannen. Tankarna for runt i hennes huvud som tennisbollar. Tänk om han tänkte slänga henne i elden? Eller vad skulle han annars behöva en eld till? Eller hade han något i påsen som han tänkte bränna upp? Simpel utpressning? Men hur hon än tänkte så kunde hon inte komma på något som hon inte kunde avvara. Av ren princip så skulle han kunna slänga allt hon ägde och hade i elden utan att hon skulle visa en min, bara för att förneka honom glädjen att ha makt över henne.

"För Guds skull, använd käppen, kvinna!" Hans ord träffade henne som ett piskrapp, hon som hade haft känslan att hon lyckats maskera sitt handikapp riktigt bra. Som en mörk skugga svepte han förbi henne upp längs bordet, hämtade käppen och tryckte den i hennes hand. Men istället för att släppa henne grep han tag i hennes armbåge och i det närmaste släpade henne efter sig fram till brasan. Ur den svarta påsen slängde han en näve pulver i brasan. Snabbt satte hon upp händerna för ansiktet, och käppen skramlade ner i golvet, utifall det var något som skulle vara något explosivt. Man visste aldrig vad galningar kunde få för sig att göra. Men när inget mer hände än att det lät som om brasan vrålade, som om den plötsligt hade tillförts mycket mer syre, sänkte hon händerna och fick sitt livs chock. Flammorna var två meter höga och smaragdgröna!

"Det kommer kanske bli lite obehagligt, men det är det enklaste sättet. Fast du kommer bli tvungen att hålla fast i mig ordentligt. Och håll in armbågarna!", och med den otillfredsställande förklaringen böjde sig mannen ner och plockade upp hennes käpp igen, och med den i ett stadigt grepp i den ena handen och hennes armbåge i ett lika stadigt grepp i den andra klev han rätt in i flammornas mitt. Så kände hon hur han drog in henne efter sig, men trots att hon gjorde sitt bästa för att kämpa emot, var det lönlöst. Snart stod hon i hans famn mitt i elden, fast elden var inte varm, inte som den borde, registrerade hennes hjärna mot sin vilja, och han ropade "Grimmaldiplats 12!", och så började ett snurrande och spinnande som verkade ta en hel evighet. Men tillslut trillade hon fram och skulle ha landat pladask på golvet om inte han fortfarande hade hållit fast henne med ett mycket stadigt famntag. Så hostade hon till och aska virvlade runt henne.

"Harry Potter, hur kunde du!"


	4. Kapitel 3

_**Kapitel 3:**_

"Hermione, jag är ledsen, men det var nödvändigt." Han gav henne en blick som hon inte alls gillade. Den stämde inte! Något hade hänt med honom under de elva år sen hon senast hade sett honom. Han _vädjade_ till henne! "Jag vet vad vi kom överrens om, men saker har förändrats."

"Vad?", hon gav honom en kylig blick.

"Dödsätarna är aktivare än någonsin och … Måste vi verkligen diskutera det medan barnen lyssnar?"

"Du kidnappar hela min familj, sliter bort mina barn från allt vad de någonsin har vetat om, och påstår att det är nödvändigt, för vårt eget bästa. Nej, det kanske du inte har sagt, men jag känner dig Harry Potter, jag _vet_ hur du fungerar! Kom inte och påstå att du skulle göra oss detta om du inte trodde att det var för vårt eget bästa. Och barnen har lika mycket rätt att veta varför du har kastat hela deras liv överbord som vi vuxna!"

"Vi, ehh… Vi ska nog gå upp och sätta oss i vardagsrummet då."

"Försök inte slingra dig. Du kan mycket väl berätta vad som har hänt i köket. Här och nu!"

"Den korta versionen, ja", fnös han. "Men om jag ska förklara allt, från början så kommer det ta flera timmar och jag bryr mig faktiskt så mycket om er att jag inte ska kräva att ni står hela tiden," och med det vände han ryggen och drog med Madame Anette ut ur rummet. Hermione kände sig redo att explodera, men tvingade sig att bibehålla lugnet utåt och tog ett nytt tag om lilla Marie, som hade somnat i hennes famn, och följe efter honom.

oOOo

"Ginny!", hans röst ekade genom hela huset. Hon kunde höra att han var irriterad. Något måste ha gått fel! "Ginny!" Hon kastade en sista blick på pojkarna, de sov fortfarande – skönt, och smög så tyst hon kunde ut ur rummet och hann precis stänga dörren bakom sig innan han höjde rösten ännu mer. "_Ginny! Kom ner hit. Genast!_" Hennes fötter flög nerför trapporna.

"Jag är här. Skrik inte, du väcker pojkarna, de sover fortfarande", hon kastade en mördande blick mot honom innan hon vände uppmärksamheten till övriga i rummet.

"Hermione!" Hon struntade blankt i sin mans hotfulla blick och korsade rummet i stora steg och omfamnade sin gamla väninna. "Det är alldeles för länge sen sist." Hon kunde känna hur hon darrade, men om det vara av ilska, chock eller rädsla kunde hon inte avgöra. "Vad har hänt med ditt hår? Varför har du klippt det så kort?"

"Åh Ginny!" Hermione gav henne ett snett litet leende. "Jag tröttnade på att det bara såg ut som en stor buske, såhär ser det i alla fall någorlunda elegant ut. Och se på dig – du har verkligen blivit lik Molly…" Ginny kände hur hon rodnade lätt. Sanningen var att hon fortfarande var ganska rund, trots att det var ett och ett halvt år sen James föddes. Och hon ibland kände sig sådär riktigt _moderlig_, som hennes mamma alltid hade varit.

"Jag hoppas att Harry inte var alltför burdus", tillade hon och kastade ytterligare en mörk blick mot sin man, men han stod med ryggen vänd mot dem så han såg den inte.

"Tja, han var inte så farlig. Han kunde i alla fall vara värre." Hermione gav henne ett menande ögonkast, hon nickade och förstod precis vad väninnan menade. "Men strunt samma, nu ska du få träffa min familj. Och oroa dig inte för språket, vi har haft som princip att jag alltid har talat engelska med dem, medan Madame Anette och Pierre har pratat franska. Sovdamen här är Marie, Marie Minerva. Hon tyckte visst att det var ansträngande med flyttnyckeln, så hon somnade nästan direkt när vi kom hit. Hon fyller fem i november." Flickan påminde om en yngre version av Hermione av vad hon kunde avgöra, en man av brunt hår var det enda som stack fram.

"Den här sötnosen är Ronda." Hermione lade handen på den äldsta flickans axel.

"_Mamma_!"

"Fast 'sötnos' är kanske inte tillåtet att säga längre, hon är ju en ung dam numera. Hon fyller elva idag!" Hermione kastade henne en blick som bad henne att spela med. "Ginny är din gudmor, Ronda."

Hon höjde förvånat ena ögonbrynet, nickade omärkligt och vände sig sedan till flickan. "Grattis på födelsedagen Ronda! Jag heter Ginerva Molly Potter, men alla kallar mig för Ginny. Fast du får kalla mig tant Ginny om du föredrar det", hon räckte fram handen och hälsade artigt på flickan och fick sig en riktigt chock. Hon hade verkligen Harrys gröna ögon! "Jag är ledsen att jag inte har kunnat hälsa på dig och skicka dig presenter tidigare, men jag lovar att du ska få en fin present senare idag."

"Tack, … Ginny." Flickan verkade vara lite blyg, men utan att vara tafatt på något vis. Hon hade ärvt det bästa av båda sina föräldrar, avgjorde hon tyst för sig själv, innan hon släppte flickans hand.

"Tvillingarna där är Michelle och Albus. De fyllde sju för en månad sen." De liknade sin far betydligt mer än vad minstingen hade gjort. Michelle hade två små bruna flätor bakom öronen och de mest bedårande bruna ögon tittade fram under luggen. Albus hade ärvt sin faders svarta hår. Välkammad och aristokratiska anletsdrag. Två par djupt liggande kastanjebruna ögon tittade uppmärksamt upp på henne. "Hejsan och välkomna hit" hon räckte fram sina båda händer till dem för att hälsa, men fick istället två barn i famnen och kramade om dem.

"Hej tant Ginny", mumlade de strax bakom hennes öron, och hon kunde inte låta bli att le för sig själv. "Får vi också kalla dig tant?", mumlade Albus.

"Klart ni får!"

"Vet du vad? Jag har aldrig haft en tant förut, så du är min första favorittant!", Michelle strålade av lycka mot henne när de släpte taget.

"Då måste jag göra mitt absolut bästa för att vara en riktigt snäll tant då." Med ett fiskade hon upp några chokladbitar ur fickan och gav dem varsin stor bit, innan hon vände sig till Hermione igen. "Du ska få träffa mina båda pojkar senare, de sover fortfarande."

"Det ser jag verkligen fram emot. Men du har inte träffat alla än! Pierre, detta är Ginny. Min absolut bästa vän här i världen. Ginny, detta är Pierre, min man." Hon gav honom ett värderande ögonkast och möttes av en lika avvaktande blick från honom. De skakade hand och utväxlade några artighetsfraser. Nej, han var definitivt inte Hermiones typ. Nedlåtande, sliskig och undfallande. Varför hade hon gift sig med honom av alla mugglare som hon hade kunnat välja mellan!

"Tillsist Madame Anette, min svärmor." Sällskapets vithåriga dam gav henne en nådig blick och hon beslutade sig ögonblickligen att hon var en betydligt vänligare själ än sin son, trots att hon utstrålade överklassens hela spektra av självtillräcklighet. Vad som fick henne att tro att Anettes iskyla var en mask, medan Pierres avvaktande var översitteri visste hon inte själv, men något sa henne att det var så.

oOOo

Ronda gjorde sitt bästa för att inte visa hur upphetsad hon var. Samtidigt så kunde hon inte förneka att det var ganska skrämmande. Rummet var ganska mörkt och instängt, inte alls ljust som hemma på herrgården. Gardinerna var av mörkröd sammet och mattan ett väldigt guldfärgat lejonhuvud omgivet av samma mörkröda färg. Fönstren verkade inte släppa in så mycket ljus, trots att de var nästan lika stora som hemma på herrgården. I ena hörnet fanns en till eldstad, det verkade finnas gott om dem här, omgivet av en soffgrupp i mörkt skinn. Till sin stora besvikelse hade hon konstaterat att det inte fanns något TV, men det uppvägdes till mycket stor del av att människorna på tavlorna verkade _levande_! De rörde på sig och pratade med varandra, även om hon inte riktigt hörde vad de sa. Det var jobbigt med engelskan, även om mamma hade övat dem sen de hade varit små på att förstå och prata engelska, men hon hade aldrig behövt lyssna på så många samtidigt!

Tant Ginny verkade dock okej. Hon var till och med cool, beslutade hon sig för när hon såg hur hon hälsade på resten av familjen. Svarte mannen tyckte hon dock inte alls om. Han bara stod där med ryggen mot dem och verkade mest bara vara irriterad, sådär som vissa vuxna kunde vara. Och trots att det var så mörkt där inne så hade han fortfarande på sig både hatt och solglasögon! Om hon hade gjort det hemma så hade mormor skällt ut henne efter noter.

Vad hon däremot hade svårt att förstå var att de kallade hennes mamma för Her-, Herm-, Hermione? Hon hette Harriet! Men mamma och Ginny bara pratade och pratade, och trots att hon kände sig frestad att fråga, så påminde hon sig själv om att unga damer inte avbröt vuxna som pratade _vuxenprat_. Fast det verkade Michelle och Albus alldeles ha glömt bort, för de stod och drog mamma i kjolen. Herre Gud! De var faktiskt sju år, de borde veta hur man betedde sig!

oOOo

Pierre betraktade avvaktande scenen.

"Ginny, vi behöver fler stolar!" Främlingens befallande röst tystade Ginny och Harriets prat och tvillingarnas pladdrande. Den rödhåriga kvinnan drog upp en träpinne ur förklädesfickan och gjorde en hastig rörelse och så trillade en mörkröd skinnfåtölj ner ur tomma luften bredvid de andra. Och så en till och en till, tills det fanns åtta fåtöljer framför brasan istället för tre som det hade funnits innan. Han kände hur en naken skräck sträckte sina klor efter honom, försökte fånga honom. Harriet hade förklarat att hon var en häxa och kunde "trolla på riktigt" innan de hade gift sig och att hennes barn – _deras_ barn – skulle komma att ärva hennes _gåva_. Men hon hade samtidigt sagt att hon inte kunde använda sig av dem för att de skulle försätta dem alla i livsfara. Inte för att han riktigt hade förstått vad hon hade menat, men om det var sådant här hon hade talat om så kunde han bara beklaga att inkvisitionen inte hade lyckats utrota allt vad häxor och trollkarlar hette.

Nej, trolla fram stolar var inte farlig.

Fast om man kunde trolla fram stolar så lätt, hur lätt vore det inte att…

Nej! Han kände Harriet. Han borde lita på henne. På hennes vänner.

Men tvivlen och rädslan snärjde honom allt fastare i sitt nät.

"Sätt er!" Främlingens befallning avbröt hans tankar. Det var en befallning, det gick inte att ta miste på det. Som officer visste han allt om att ge befallningar, och att ta befallningar också för den delen, även om han klart föredrog att ge dem. Men denne man verkade det, åtminstone tills vidare, vara bäst att lyda. Snabbt skyndade han sig att sätta sig i en av de tre fåtöljerna som hade funnits där innan. Det kändes tryggare så. Främlingen själv förblev dock stående framför brasan en lång stund efter att alla andra hade satt sig. Men så tillslut ruskade han på sig och lade upp hatten och solglasögonen på spiselhyllan. Trots sitt försök att påvisa någon slags stil i klädseln avslöjade hans frisyr genast att han inte var av någon fin ätt. Han verkade varken ha lärt sig att kamma sig eller ha klippt sig på det senaste månaderna. Det svarta håret stod åt alla håll!

Så vände sig främlingen om och iskylan i hans inre förvandlades till kokande olja och fattade eld. Han såg rött! "Förrädare!" Ordet slets ut ur honom och utan att han riktigt var medveten om vad han hade rest sig så stod han upp. Hela hans ilska riktade sig mot mannen och mot Harriet. "Du sa att han var död!" Fortfarande utan att tänka efter, utan att _kunna_ hejda sig, klev han fram och smällde till henne så att det sjöng i hela rummet. Ljudet fick dock honom att komma till sanns igen och han stirrade på sin hand, på henne, på sin hand, på honom och tillbaka till henne. Tårar syntes i hennes ögon. Han kände hur hans egna tårar trängde fram och vände på klacken och flydde ut ur rummet med huvudet fyllt av ett par anklagande bruna ögon.

oOOo

Han tittade från Hermione till dörren som Pierre hade smällt igen efter sig. Instinkterna slogs om herraväldet i honom. Samtidigt som de sa att det var bra att han försvann, att han ändå bara skulle ha ställt till med problem; så skrek de efter rättvisa, att tvinga den skiten till människa att kräla i stoftet för att betala tillbaka vad han hade gjort. Förnuftet sa att han var tvungen att få fatt i honom innan han sprang rakt ut på mugglargatan utanför, för oavsett vad han var för typ så riskerade han att ställa till med en oöverskådlig skada mot sin familj och mot planen om han försvann nu.

Efter vad som kändes som en hel evighet, men som egentligen kunde ha varit max någon sekund, vann förnuftet och han satte av ut genom dörren efter mannen.

oOOo

Chockvågorna sköljde genom hennes kropp. Aldrig, _aldrig_ hade han gjort så tidigare! Harm och skam blandades med smärtan och chocken. Vad skulle Harry och Ginny tro! Skulle de tro att det var _sådan_ han var? Titta efter blåmärken, tecken på misshandel? Varma tårar strömmade nerför hennes kinder och hon begravde ansiktet i händerna. Ögonblickligen kände hon Ginnys hand på hennes axel.

"Åh Hermione, älskade vännen…"

"Kära barn…", fyllde Madame Anettes röst i och hon kände hur hennes rynkiga hand slöt sig om hennes andra axel.

"Mamma gråt inte", tvillingarna gjorde sitt bästa för att krypa upp i hennes knä, båda två samtidigt, trots att lilla Marie fortfarande satt i hennes famn och sov mot hennes axel.

oOOo

Ronda kände sig vilsen. Utanför. Pappas ord ekade i hennes öron. Främlingens ögon mötte henne vart hon än vände huvudet, det hjälpte inte ens att blunda! Om och om igen hörde hon smällen eka i öronen. Hon slog händerna mot öronen för att stänga ute ljudet, men fortfarande _kände _hon smällen, som om det var hon själv som hade blev träffad. Utan att kunna hindra det började hon skrika i ett försök att överrösta ljudet.

oOOo

Pierre stannade framför ett drapperi nere i hallen. Insikten att han inte hade någon jacka och att regnet smattrade mot dörr och fönster trängde långsamt igenom hans medvetande. Tårarna strömmade nerför hans ansikte. _Varför_! Varför hade han gjort det…? Åhh, Herre Gud vad han skämdes.

Ljudet av fotsteg i trappan fick honom att bli på sin vakt. Vad skulle hända nu? Skulle han bli utkastad? Helt plötsligt kändes alternativet att försvinna härifrån inte alls så attraktivt som det hade gjort bara någon sekund tidigare.

"Pierre!" Det var främlingen, Harry, som kom. Och när det inte fanns några vittnen…

"Jag vet inte vad Hermione har sagt till dig…"

"Så det är hennes riktiga namn?" Han skakade på huvudet åt sig själv, av alla saker att ta upp! "Hon avslöjade att Harriet inte var hennes riktiga namn samtidigt som hon avslöjade att hon var en häxa, men hon vägrade säga vad hon egentligen hette…", men så avbröt han sig själv. Det var verkligen irrelevant just nu. "Men jag förstår inte; hon sa att Rondas far var död. För du lär väl knappast vara hennes farbror?"

"Nej", Harry skakade sorgset på huvudet, "det är jag som är hennes biologiske pappa, men han som borde ha varit hennes far är död. Vår relation var ett enda, kostsamt misstag. I alla fall den delen av relationen, vår vänskap har betytt mer för mig än något annat i livet. Att se henne ge sig av med vår nyfödda dotter var det svåraste jag någonsin gjort. Allt som är mellan henne och mig genuin vänskap. Allt som var när vi skildes åt för elva år sen kanske jag ska säga, vart vi står i förhållande till varandra idag vet jag ärligt talat inte, men jag hoppas att hon fortfarande är min vän. Hon verkade inte bli så glad av att se mig. Och jag förstår henne faktiskt." Mannens uppriktighet tog till viss del hål på klumpen av fruktan som hade svällt i hans inre sen han insåg vem mannen var. Ända sen han insåg att Harriet, nej Hermione rättade han sig själv, inte längre bara var den hon alltid hade varit. Den hon hade _låtsats_ vara, den han hade _inbillat_ sig att hon var… Hela hans kärlek till henne och barnen svepte över honom och borrade sig in i varenda cell.

"Jag tr…"

Ett gallskrik från övervåningen fick dem att glömma allt annat.


	5. Kapitel 4

_**Kapitel 4:**_

Ginny räckte fram en mugg varm choklad till flickan. Ronda började få lite färg på kinderna igen och ögonen hade åter fått något av sin livsgnista, men händerna darrade fortfarande så kraftigt att det mesta av chokladen verkade hamna på bordet istället, trots att det hade gått flera timmar sen chocken. Med en varm blick mot flickan plockade hon fram trollspöt och fick hon chokladen att försvinna och satte sig bredvid henne istället. Sakta började tårarna rinna ner på flickans kinder. Hon smekte mjukt över flickans rygg och kramade om henne.

oOOo

Ronda torkade bort de sista tårarna med baksidan av handen. Hon kände sig tom inuti. Men det var en skön tomhet, inte som tidigare idag. Inte som när hon börjat skrika.

Minnet förde henne tillbaka till verkligheten. Hon satt inte längre på sin stol, utan uppkrupen i tant Ginnys famn. Trots att det var under hennes värdighet egentligen så kunde hon inte förmå sig att röra på sig, det var så tryggt och skönt när hon smekte henne över ryggen. Men på något sätt måste Ginny ha uppmärksammat att hon slutat gråta, för med en snabb trollstavsrörelse, nästan snabbare än vad hon hann uppfatta, så fyllde Ginny muggen med varm choklad och höll fram muggen. Chokladen doftade verkligen ljuvligt. Försiktigt tog hon koppen ifrån Ginny och drack djupa klunkar. Värmen spred sig genom kroppen.

oOOo

Hermione sjönk ner på stolen på bredvid Ronda och Ginny.

"Hej gumman", ytterst varsamt strök hon handen över dotterns huvud.

"Hej Mamma", rösten skälvde lätt. De gröna ögonen var fortfarande rödflammiga av gråten, men de mötte hennes blick stadigt.

"Hur känns det bättre nu?"

Ronda nickade, samtidigt som hon torkade näsan med baksidan av handen. Hermione suckade tyst för sig själv, men lät det passera obemärkt. Nu var inte rätt läge för regler och gott uppförande. Det hon behövde nu var värme, närhet och kärlek.

"Smakar chokladen bra?" Ronda nickade.

"Är Ginny snäll mot dig?" Ronda nickade igen.

"Vill du sitta i mitt knä istället?" Ronda såg ut att tveka, att tänka efter några ögonblick innan hon nickade för tredje gången och kröp upp i hennes famn. Hon slog armarna om dottern och andades djupt in doften schampo och svett, den där unika doften som bara Ronda utsöndrade.

oOOo

Pierre tittade på när tvillingarna och Marie undersökte den värld som de hamnat i. Eller snarare när Harry visade dem rummets alla skrymsler och vrår. Det fanns stora garderober som man kunde gå vilse i, tjocka sammetsgardiner som man fick klättra i, tavlor som rörde på sig och godisar som gjorde att man började vissla som en fågel eller andades eld.

De skrattade! De lekte med elden och skrattade. Och bad om att få pröva igen. Och Harry gav. Hur annorlunda måste det inte allt detta te sig för dem. Det här med magi som skrämde honom från vettet var för dem bara en lek. För dem så verkade allt så… Så självklart! Än hade de inte lärt sig att magin hörde hemma i fantasin. Fast gjorde den verkligen det? Uppenbarligen inte. Men ändå… Han skruvade besvärat på sig.

oOOo

"Mamma, får jag också lära mig trolla fram stolar sådär ur tomma luften?", Rondas röst väckte Hermione ur funderingarna. "På Beauxbaton Akademie?"

"Lilla gumman, klart du får. Men det är svårt, det kommer dröja länge innan du …", i ögonvrån fick hon syn på hur Ginny frenetiskt skakade på huvudet och mimade ett tydligt "NEJ". Förvånat lyfte hon på ena ögonbrynet.

Ginny vände sig till Ronda: "Jag är hemskt ledsen Ronda, men tyvärr så får du inte gå på Beauxbaton, det är alldeles för farligt."

"Men jag VILL göra det!"

"Jag är jätte, jätte ledsen, verkligen, men …"

"Du får inte säga 'Nej' för Mamma har redan LOVAT mig att jag ska få gå!", Ronda hoppade ner på golvet och pekade anklagande på henne. "Och du är _inte_ min mamma!"

"Nej, jag är inte din mamma, men du får ändå inte åka dit. Det skulle vara mycket farligt för dig att vara där. Det är därför du är här istället. Här hos oss."

"Jag vill inte vara här, jag vill åka dit och lära mig trolla!"

"Jag är… Vänta ett tag… Vi skulle kunna lära dig att trolla här! Vad skulle du säga om det?"

Hon tittade misstänksamt på tant Ginny och Mamma en lång stund. "Menar du verkligen det?", fick hon tillsist fram.

"Klart jag menar! Jag är en snäll tant som alltid håller vad hon lovar."

"O-, okej då, tant Ginny." Mycket tveksamt gav hon Ginny en kram.

oOOo

Anette betraktade den ömma scenen i köket. Harriet, nej Hermione påminde hon sig själv, och Ginny satt och tröstade Ronda vid det lilla köksbordet. Trots att det bara var några timmar sen den där Harry Potter hade kidnappat dem så började en mycket sällsam frid sprida sig genom hennes kropp.

Häxor och magi tillhörde sagovärlden, och om de fanns så var de blodtörstiga satansdyrkare hela bunten. Det var vad hon hade fått lära sig. Men Har-Hermione kände hon, och fanns det någon person som var en uppenbarelse av motsatsen till blodtörstig, så var det Hermione.

Inte förrän i detta ögon blick hade hon kunnat ana vidden av den uppoffring svärdottern hade gjort. Inte förrän nu när hon såg henne i den miljö där hon hörde hemma. Bland sina vänner. Nej, oavsett vad kyrkan sa om detta så kunde hon inte förneka varken Hermione eller sina barnbarn detta.


	6. Kapitel 5

_**Kapitel 5:**_

Det var sent på kvällen när Harry kom in i stora rummet, resten satt redan där och väntade på honom. Pierre och Madame Anette med raka ryggar och stolta miner, som hos de sanna aristokrater de var. Ginny och Hermione satt bredvid varandra och pratade glatt om gamla minnen. Barnen sov redan, framförallt för Hermiones och Pierres barn hade det varit en lång, omtumlande och ansträngade dag. Ronda hade fått lite sömndryck för att hon inte skulle försöka hålla sig vaken, hon kunde få veta sanningen lite senare. Bredvid brasan stod en tom fåtölj, men han klarade inte av att sätta sig den här gången heller, utan ställde sig istället med ryggen mot dem och tog stöd mot spiselhällen. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Han visste vad som stod på spel, vad han var tvungen att säga, men samtidigt var det så svårt. Kallsvetten rann nerför hans rygg.

"Jag vet inte vad Hermione har berättat för er", började han utan att vända sig om, "men för att förstå sammanhanget så är det lika bra jag börjar från början. Om mycket är bekant så får ni helt enkelt avbryta mig. Okej?"

Pierre mumlade något till svar. Harry tolkade det som att han förstod. "Det hela började när vi var elva år, då fick vi liknande brev som Ronda fick på sin födelsedag. Fast från Hogwarts, den engelska motsvarigheten till Beauxbaton Akademie. Snabbt blev vi tre vänner som höll ihop i vått och torrt. Det var Hermione, Ron och jag. Vi lärde oss det mesta om magi som gick att lära trodde vi, och Hermione var självklart den smartaste av oss alla – sällan såg man henne utan några tjocka böcker för att läsa lite extra ur. Ron var den av oss som hade växt upp som trollkarl och jag var helt fascinerad av allt som var självklart för honom och för mig var helt… Otroligt! Han var glad, men lite strulig kanske man kan säga. Det var jag också förresten, det var mycket roligare med äventyr och upptåg än att skriva uppsatser och koncentrera sig på det man måste göra.

Om man bortser från alla normala tonårsproblem som dök upp under åren så fanns det egentligen bara ett mörkt moln på himlen: hotet som kom från den störta svartkonstnären som världen har skådat och hans anhängare. Hans riktiga namn var Tom Dolder, men kallade sig själv Lord Voldemort, ett namn som var så fruktat att de flesta inte ens vågade uttala det högt, utan han refererades alltid till som 'Du-vet-vem' eller 'Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn'. Hans anhängare kallades 'Dödsätare', och de var minst lika förtjusta i att döda som namnet antyder. Döda och tortera.

Vintern innan jag födde utgavs en profetia om mig och Voldemort. Detta fick Voldemort att jaga mig redan från första början. Han fann oss när jag var drygt ett år. Han dödade mina föräldrar och försökte förgöra mig. Men förbannelsen misslyckades och studsade tillbaka på honom själv. Detta trodde många var slutet på honom, att han var död, men han hade skyddat sig mot döden och kunde överleva i form av vad som kan kallas en 'skugga'. Men när vi gick fjärde året på Hogwarts så hände det fruktansvärda att en av hans tjänare återvände till honom och han kunde tillslut återuppstå i en egen kropp igen."

"Som Jesus ungefär?", avbröt Madame Anette.

"Nej, inte alls", svarade Hermione innan Harry ens hann försöka börja tänka ut hur den kristna berättelsen gick. "Jesus dog och uppstod från döden med hjälp av Guds makt och kraft. Voldemort dog för det första inte, utan var en själ utan kropp. Eller ja, en skugga, är väl det närmaste man kan säga. Den ritual som gav honom hans kropp åter, eller snarare en helt ny kropp, hade definitivt inget med Gud att göra utan med svart magi. Så på ingen av de tre punkterna – döden, uppståndelsen eller Guds ingripande – stämmer in på det Voldemort gjorde."

"Tack Hermione. Hur kommer det sig att du kan den så bra?", Harry var ärligt förvånad.

"I Frankrike ingår det att man gå i kyrkan åtminstone på de stora kristna högtiderna som jul, påsk och pingst, och då lär man sig vissa saker om man lyssnar uppmärksamt. Du borde pröva någon gång." Hon log mot honom.

"Gå i kyrkan eller lyssna uppmärksamt? Strunt samma. Förstod ni Hermiones förklaring?" De nickade eftertänksamt.

"Efter Voldemort hade återfått sin kropp hände det inte så mycket på en lång tid. Det första slaget stod först ett år senare mellan Fenixorden, ett sällskap som bekämpade Voldemort, och dödsätarna. Den ende som dog där var min gudfar, Sirius Black. Han lämnade bland annat detta hus i arv till mig. Tidigare hade jag bott hos min moster och morbror.

När vi började sjätte året hade dock Voldemort och Dödsätarna gett upp den tysta kampen, det var kaos i hela England. Även ute i mugglarsamhället, den ickemagiska världen. Mugglare är vårt smeknamn på ickemagiker. Nja, ärligt talat kanske 'skällsord' är mer sant, men hur som helst. I skolan påverkades vi inte så mycket förrän en av eleverna, vars föräldrar var dödsätare, lyckades smuggla in fler dödsätare på skolan och det hela slutade med att Fenixordens huvudman, tillika Hogwarts rektor, mördades.

Länge såg det inte ut som om det skulle bli något sjunde år för oss. Ryktet sa att skolan inte skulle öppna, och vi var hur som helst helt fokuserade på att förgöra Voldemort, så skolan kom ganska långt ner på vår prioriteringslista just då. Det hade delvis med profetian, som jag nämnde tidigare, att göra, delvis med våra egna val att göra. Profetior slår bara in om man väljer att handla efter dem. Just denna profetia sa att 'den Utvalde, den ende med makt att förgöra Mörkrets Herre', 'Mörkrets Herre' är alltså ännu ett smeknamn för Voldemort, 'skulle snart födas'. Eller ja, den är längre, men resten nämner bara olika kännetecken för vem som skulle vara den Utvalde. Voldemort försökte föregripa profetian, och genom att göra det så slog en del av den in, han 'märkte mig som sin like', jag fick ett blixtformat ärr i pannan och han förlorade sin kropp. Det var det som skedde när jag var ett.

Efter att Voldemort återfick sin kropp så var det självklart högsta prioritet för honom att döda mig, själva kännetecknet för att hans makt kunde brytas. För mig så var det egentligen inget val att ligga lågt och invänta att någon annan skulle förgöra honom, delvis för att jag är inte sådan och delvis för att Voldemort och hans anhängare jagade mig och skulle finna mig förr eller senare. Hellre dö rakryggad och vetat att jag hade försök, än att gömma mig i något hål och dö ändå tillslut. Det var väl också ett behov att hämnas för att han mördade mina föräldrar, men mest av allt så ville jag ta mitt ansvar. Om det nu var jag som var den ende som hade möjlighet att döda honom, då skulle jag inte smita undan det ansvaret.

Men tillbaka till det sjunde året. Anledningen till att vi började ändå blev något så trivialt som att vi behövde någonstans att bo, någonstans som var hyfsat säkert, och att Hogwarts bibliotek är ovärderligt när det gäller att samla fakta om trollkarlsvärlden. Men detta att vi började innebar knappast att vi gick på alla våra lektioner och så, utan vi tog allt som oftast vår tillflykt till ett mycket speciellt rum, 'Vid behovs-rummet', där vi övade oss för strid och samlade de fakta vi kunde. Vidare lämnade vi slottet så fort vi fick reda på något vi var tvungna att kolla upp. Professor McGonagall, rektorn, var i början…"

"Vänta ett tag", avbröt Pierre. "McGon-McGona-McG… Strunt samma, men jag har för mig att Harriet, förlåt Hermione, nämnde något helt annat…"

"Mycket troligt. Du tänker kanske på Professor Dumbledore?"

Pierre nickade eftertänksamt. "Ja, det låter mer bekant."

"Professor Dumbledore var mycket riktigt rektor för Hogwarts i många år. Tyvärr så dog han i slutet av vårt sjätte år, han blev mördad. Sa jag inte det? Fast lika gärna kan man säga att han offrade sig själv. Jag vet faktiskt inte själv ens nu i efterhand och jag tror inte vi någonsin kommer att få reda på det heller. Att han dog var en av de stora orosmolnen som gjorde att man diskuterade om skolan skulle öppna i samband med vårt sjunde år. McGonagall var vicerektor på Dumbledores tid och blev den som fick ta ansvaret när Dumbledore dog.

Hon var, som sagt, inte alls förtjust i att vi i det närmaste totalt ignorerade våra lektioner. Tyckte att vi var väldigt otacksamma, här hade hon fått kämpa för att skolan skulle öppna igen för de elever som ville fortsätta utbildningen trots allt, och så struntade vi totalt i allt vad ordning, studiemoral och säkerhet hette. Så här i efterhand så har jag många gånger ångrat att jag inte lyssnade bättre på henne. Men jag har aldrig varit så duktig att lyssna på andra när jag tror mig själv veta bäst." Han ryckte på axlarna som för att säga att det inte var så mycket att orda om.

"Under våren det året började vi konfronteras av dödsätarna allt oftare. Voldemort hade listat ut vad vi höll på med. Voldemort hade i sina försök att göra sig själv odödlig delat sin själ i sju bitar, en bit som var kvar i hans kropp och sex bitar dolda i olika saker han gömt undan på olika platser. Enkelt kan man förklara det att en själ är vanligtvis bunden vid kroppen och när man dör så går själen vidare in i dödsriket. Men genom att binda din själ vid andra objekt här i världen kan din själ inte gå vidare. Ty även om du delar upp själen så att du inte längre kan förnimma eller på något annat sätt varsebli saker, så är själen fortfarande en enhet. Själen kan inte lämna denna värld i delar, så genom att dela upp din själ på detta sättet kan du hindra dig själv från att dö. För att kunna döda Voldemort måste alla sex bitarna av hans själ som befann sig utanför hans kropp förstöras först, annars skulle allt vara meningslöst. Förstår du vad jag försöker säga?"

Pierre rynkade på ögonbrynen som han tänkte efter och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Ärligt talat, inte mycket. Hur kan en själ både sitta ihop och vara delad på samma gång? Och vad är egentligen en själ?"

Han tänkte efter ett ögonblick. "Exakt vad en själ är vet jag inte någon kan säga. Men kanske är bättre att kalla de fästpunkter för själen, istället för delar av själen?" Pierre nickade mycket försiktigt, men minen var tvivlande. "Nåväl, det spelar kanske inte så stor roll. När vi började vårt sjunde år var redan två av dessa objekt – själsdelar – förstörda, men det återstod fyra stycken var vi rätt säkra på. Dumbledore hade lyckats identifiera tre av dessa, den fjärde kunde vi bara gissa oss till.

För att göra en lång historia kort – vi lyckades hitta och förgöra de två första av dessa utan problem. Den tredje kostade Ron livet. För att skydda oss, så att vi skulle komma undan med själsbiten valde han att stanna. Att vara levande sköld åt oss." Han drog djupt efter andan. "Aldrig var priset så högt. Aldrig kändes kampen så meningslös som den natten."

Han tystnade, visste inte hur han skulle kunna avslöja det. Istället tittade han på dem som satt i rummet. Hermione visste ju vad som hade hänt efteråt. Men det var en sak att det syntes, att folk gissade sig till sanningen, en helt annan sak att prata om det. Han hade aldrig berättat för Ginny. Han tackade tyst för att alla barnen hade gått och lagt sig. Så tog han ett djupt andetag, det var lika bra att säga det på en gång.

"Den natten sökte vi tröst hos varandra. På ett sätt som … Som hade varit otänkbart både före och efter. Den natten …," han blev tvungen att dra ett djupt andetag till, "den natten blev Ronda till."

oOOo

Hermione vågade inte titta på honom. Hans ord sårade henne ända in i djupet av hennes jag. Det lät så billigt när han sa det. Aldrig hade de talat om det som hade hänt efteråt. Aldrig hade hon avslöjat sanningen för någon annan. Hon kämpade mot impulsen att slå till honom, mot impulsen att fly, mot impulsen att förneka allt.

Hon anade de andras blickar på henne, men hon vågade inte titta upp förrän Harrys röst fortsatte berättelsen i samma tonlösa läge som innan.

oOOo

"Den fjärde biten av Voldemorts själ var gömd inuti en orm han hade med sig. Det enda som återstod vad att ta sig till Voldemort, döda ormen och döda honom innan någon av dödsätarna eller Voldemort själv hann döda oss", han skrattade bittert. "Det krävdes åtminstone ett mirakel för att den planen skulle kunna lyckas. Och om det ändå skulle lyckas att jag och Voldemort skulle hamna ansikte mot ansikte så fanns ytterligare ett problem – En femte och sista var gömd … inom mig." Flämtningar hördes från hela rummet. "Inte ens Voldemort hade insett det. Jag vet inte exakt hur ritualen för att dela en själ fungerar, men förberedelserna som Voldemort hade gjort innan han sökte upp oss var tydligen tillräckliga för att ritualen skulle fullbordas när förbannelsen slog tillbaka mot honom själv, och då han inte längre kunde kontrollera det hela så var den kropp i närheten som det var mest liv i min egen. Själar dras nämligen till levande kroppar hellre än föremål av metall eller magi. Det uppenbara sättet att döda den själsbiten var att döda mig. Men genom att döda mig skulle Voldemort ha vunnit, då jag var den enda som kunde döda honom. Samtidigt så kunde han inte dödas förrän jag var död.

Den enda lösningen som vi kunde finna på det dilemmat var en trollformel som skapade en sköld bestående av all min magiska förmåga, kanaliserad genom trollstaven. Voldmorts själsbit borde kanaliseras in i skölden. Så förhoppningsvis, men inte garanterat, skulle det när Voldemort kasta den dödande förbannelsen, 'Avada Kedavra', skydda mig. Man kan bara döda en enda levande varelse med 'Avada Kedavra' åt gången och troligtvis skulle förbannelsen fastna på och döda hans egen själsbit och på så sätt, alltså genom den förvirring som skulle uppstå av att jag inte dog, en vanlig magisk sköld skulle inte göra den minsta verkan mot 'Avada Kedavra', skulle det skydda mig tillräckligt länge för att jag skulle hinna nå fram till honom och skära av honom halsen.

Planen var långt ifrån perfekt. Det mesta kunde gå fel, men vi hittade ingen annan lösning och läget var desperat. En magisk sköld skyddar mot förbannelser, men inte alla. Den dödande förbannelsen finns det inget skydd emot, trots det gick hela vår plan ut på att denna särskilda sköld skulle göra det. Och inte bara skydda mig utan även så att säga kasta tillbaka förbannelsen på Voldemort själv. Det andra som kunde gå fel var självklart att Voldemort försökte döda mig innan Hermione lyckades förstöra den fjärde biten av Voldemorts själ. Det tredje var att vi inte kunde förutse vad som skulle hända när skölden absorberade den dödande magin. Den enda som talade för att vi skulle lyckas var Voldemorts förkärlek för att leka med sina offer innan han dödar dem och att det skulle köpa oss tid nog att lyckas.

Nåväl, planen lyckades trots att allt talade emot den, därför är vi alla här idag." Han tystnade och tittade dem i ögongen för första gången under hela historien. En blandning av misstro och förvåning, beundran och chock kunde han avläsa i deras ansikten. Endast Hermione gav honom en uppmuntrande nick. Försiktigt besvarade han hennes leende och sjönk tillslut ner i den lediga fåtöljen helt utmattad. Tystnaden bredde ut sig i rummet medan han lät berättelsen sjunka in hos dem.

Det blev Madame Anette som bröt den. "Men, vad har allt detta med oss att göra?"

"Allt och inget. Inget med er båda personligen, men däremot har det allt med Ronda att göra. Ronda är den enda av alla mina barn som blev till innan jag offrade all min magi och då magi ärvs ungefär som vilken annan egenskap som helst så har hon min magiska förmåga. Och en troligen en del av Voldemorts.

Tyvärr så finns det de som tror att genom att dränera henne på den", han avbröts av Hermione som muttrade misstroget. "Okej, genom att offra henne i en svartkonstritual så kan de samla upp den magiska förmåga hon har och genom den tror de att de kan återkalla Voldemort från de döda."


	7. Kapitel 6

_**Kapitel 6:**_

Morgonen efter Harrys avslöjande kunde Ginny inte sova speciellt länge. Det var fortfarande mörkt när hon kröp upp ur sängen för att inte väcka Harry, som inte hade kommit och lagt sig förrän någon timme tidigare, och smög tyst ner för trappan, in i köket. Men hon var inte först, för där satt redan Hermione och drack kaffe. De log förstående mot varandra. Ginny drog upp sin trollstav ur kjolfickan, men Hermione vinkande avfärdande med ena handen och med en säker snärt trollade hon fram en kopp åt sin väninna.

"Du anar inte hur frustrerande det är att veta att man kan göra sådär, men hela tiden vara tvungen att förvägra sig den rätten och krångla med mugglarapparater istället."

"Sant, det enda jag vet om mugglarapparater är det som pappa och Harry har lärt mig, men även av det lilla så förstår jag dig fullkomligt, Hermione. Men det är nästan lika mycket antimugglarförtrollningar kring det här huset som det var kring Hogwarts, så inga mugglarprylar fungerar här, så du slipper dem framöver."

"Haha, stackars Pierre och Madame Anette, det enda de gjorde själva var att koka kaffe och så har de hamnat på ett ställe utan ens tillgång till en enda kaffeapparat."

"Så, hur har du haft det där borta i Frankrike? Har de varit elaka mot dig? Vad hände efter att Harry lämnade dig där på kajen?"

"Nej nej, inte alls! De är rätt trevliga när man väl lär känna dem. Tja, efter det så gjorde jag av med mina sista slantar på en tågbiljett inåt i landet. Hamnade i Lyon. På tåget lärde jag känna en ung tjej, Louise, hon skulle fylla 14 senare på hösten. Själv presenterade jag mig spontant som Harriet, höll på att säga Hermione innan jag kom på mig själv att ange ett namn som de inte skulle kunna spåra, så det blev någon variant av 'Her-He-Harriet'. Hon var på väg hem till sin mammas begravning från en internatskola som låg vackert ute vid kusten, och som erbjöd mig att följa med till den herrgård där hennes mormor jobbade. Det hade blivit en plats som piga ledigt i huset efter att hennes mor hade dött. Jag försökte protestera mot att det sannerligen måste vara olämpligt att komma dit mitt i deras sorg och söka jobb där, men Louise insisterade. Platsen skulle ändå fyllas, och jag verkade trevlig och i behov av någonstans att bo och tjäna pengar, och trots vad man kunde tycka om aristokrater så var de snälla och omtänksamma. De till och med betalade för att hon, pigans dotter, skulle få bästa möjliga utbildning. Så de skulle nog kunna tänka sig anställa en nybliven mamma i desperat behov av jobb. Då det var sant att jag var desperat så chansade jag och följde med henne till familjen Bonterra. Och mycket riktigt så förbarmade de sig över mig och Ronda och på den vägen är det."

"Piga? Jag trodde du var gift med han den där Pierre."

"Ja, jo, det är jag också. Jag _anställdes_ som piga, men ganska snart så började Pierre flirta med mig. Ta mig med ut på utflykter, sitta barnvakt åt Ronda, bjuda mig på picknick på de mest bedårande platser runt på gården, och så vidare. Fast jag var inte så intresserad. 'Typisk kvinnokarl och tjejtjusare', var min åsikt om honom. Tiden gick, men han gav inte upp. Det som fick mig att ändra åsikt var när Ronda blev allvarligt sjuk. Det var på vårvintern innan hon skulle fylla två. I två veckor satt han hos henne, hos mig, på sjukhuset och bad för att hon skulle få bli frisk igen och få leva."

"Bad?"

"Ja, bad till Gud. I vanliga fall så är han inte så religiös, men det fanns inget vi kunde göra, inget de på sjukhuset kunde göra. Det skulle behövas ett mirakel, sa läkarna, för att hon överhuvudtaget skulle överleva, än mindre var sannolikheten att hon skulle bli bra. Pierre tittade mig då allvarligt i ögonen och sa: 'desperata lägen kräver desperata åtgärder' och började be. Och tro det eller ej, men hon blev bra. Hon inte bara överlevde, utan hon blev verkligen BRA. Inte så där direkt, men redan efter en vecka var hon mycket bättre och på mindre än en månad blev hon friskförklarad.

I maj 2002, lite drygt ett år senare, så gifte vi oss. Ett äkta sagobröllop. Vi åkte på bröllopsresa till Hawaii och nio månader senare föddes tvillingarna Michelle och Albus. En stoltare fader får man leta efter.

Jag kan inte påstå att vårt äktenskap har varit en dans på rosor sen dess. Vi har haft olika syn på mycket. Till exempel har det faktum att han är aristokrat och jag är av arbetarfamilj har lett till åtskilliga gräl när det gäller barnens uppfostran. Men jag skulle aldrig kunna begära mer av en äkta man."

"Inte begära mera? Älskar du honom inte?"

"Ärligt talat så vet jag inte. Inte på samma sätt som jag älskade Ron. Inte passionerat på det sättet. Kanske är det en mer mogen kärlek. Vi trivs i varandras sällskap, vi älskar våra barn, vi söker varandras stöd och tröst. Vi litar på varandra. Om det är kärlek? Jag vet inte."

Ginny nickade eftertänksamt. Ja, kärleken kanske inte alltid var som när man var ung. Och vem skulle kunna begära att hon skulle gå vidare om Harry dog? Gå vidare och verkligen älska någon annan på det sättet? Nej, hon kunde förstå Hermiones val. Det fanns många sämre val som man kunde göra här i livet.

"Nå, nog om mig. Hur är det med dig och Harry?"

"Ja, det är mest passionerat och mindre förnuftigt", skrattade hon. "Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att gå under jorden efter att han dumpat dig där på kajen. Och han var duktig på det. Det tog nästan tre år innan Charlie sprang på honom av en ren slump. Då hade han tagit sin tillflykt till utkanten av ett drakreservat i norra Sverige. Bodde i en liten stuga, mindre än Hagrids, och verkade mest leva på luft och vatten. I alla fall så var det så Charlie beskrev det när han kontaktade mig någon timme senare och befallde mig att packa en väska och komma med honom. Projekt 'Rädda Harry' kallade han det. Och passionerad som jag är så struntade jag i förnuftet, skickade en uggla till min handledare på Sankt Mungos, jag höll på att utbilda mig till helare, och lyckades packa en väska samtidigt. På mindre än en timme så hade jag lämnat hela mitt liv bakom mig och stod uppe i den iskalla norden med snö upp till armhålorna – bokstavligt talat!

Harry var dock inte så lyckligt över att se mig och slängde ut mig otaliga gånger innan han övertygades om att jag inte alls tänkte ge upp och transförera mig hem igen och lät mig flytta in i ett hörn i köket."

"I ett hörn i köket? Jag vet inte vem som var mest galen – du eller han!", Hermione skakade på huvudet samtidigt som ett skratt bubblade i halsen på henne.

"Ja, galen var jag nog så att det räckte åt oss båda. Kär och galen. Och den här gången hade jag gett mig den på att jag inte skulle kliva åt sidan och låta honom kämpa mot sina demoner på egen hand. Så jag stannade. Fast jag förtvivlade många gånger och nästan gav upp hoppet dagligen så stannade jag. Det hela hann nästan utvecklas till en viljornas kamp innan passionen övervann honom en sensommarkväll."

"Sensommarkväll? Du var där i ett halvår innan…!"

"Inte riktigt, snön ligger kvar långt in på våren och sommaren där uppe, men fem månader blev det nog i alla fall."

"Att du inte gav upp?"

"Det har förundrat mig också nu i efterhand, men jag uthärdade. Uthärdade förnedringen, uthärdade Harrys blickar, uthärdade isoleringen. Uthärdade hungern, det där med luft och vatten var kanske inte riktigt sant, men inte långt ifrån. Torkade potatis, örter och bark var den vanligaste kosten. Gröt. Hopkok.

Allt blev dock inte bra i och med den där sensommarkvällen. Tog ytterligare en månad eller två innan jag lyckades övertyga att jag älskade honom för den han är och inte för att han dödade Voldemort."

"Det borde han väl ändå ha vetat, eller åtminstone insett att man inte bor i ett hörn på någons köksgolv om det inte är för att man älskar denne?"

"Man skulle ju kunna tycka det, men för somliga så verkar det vara svårt att ta in, och Harry har ju alltid varit envisare än de flesta andra. Och man blir lite konstig av att bo helt isolerat i tre år utan kontakt vare sig med mugglarvärlden eller trollkarlssamhället. Och du kan inte direkt förebrå honom med tanke på vad som hänt. Hela affären med Cho och Rita när ni gick i sjuan till exempel. I alla fall så övertygades han till sist och i december då 2002 så hade vi en minimal ceremoni med bara Charlie och Anna närvarande. Harry vägrade att tillåta fler att närvara."

"Anna? Visst var det hon som…?"

"Jupp, rumänskan. Charlies kvinna ut i fingerspetsarna. Lika draktokig som han själv. Trots att de har varit gifta i tolv år så har de inga som helst planer på att skaffa barn, bara på att studera nästa drake, upprätta nästa reservat. Men de är lyckliga, så då kan väl vi andra stå för att leva familjeliv då." Hon log mot Hermione och de skrattade tillsammans.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni bor här idag då?"

"Vi levde lyckliga där uppe i tre år. Fick en dotter, som vi döpte till Molly…"

"Men…", fyllde Hermione i när hon inte fortsatte. Hon ignorerade henne.

"Men säg den lycka som varar för evigt. Den trettonde december 2005 så var vi ute på en utflykt alla tre. Inte alls långt från huset. Inte med en dotter på tjugotvå månader i ett land där solen inte går upp så års. Inte när jag var höggravid igen. Plötsligt fick vi syn på en eld och trodde att det var drakskötarna som kommit hit ut. De flyttar efter drakflocken, så vi gick fram för att prata med dem. Vi ville ju inte direkt springa på några hungriga drakar helt plötsligt. Det var bara det att det inte var drakskötarna. De var dödsätare! Första gången jag ens hörde talas om några efter att Voldemort föll och dödsätarna ringades in 1998-99. Om vi bara hade otur och sprang på ett av deras hemliga möten eller om de redan då höll på att bli flera, och därmed även oförsiktigare – det är svårt att ingjuta skräck i människor som inte tror att man finns – igen vet jag inte. Trots att vi försökte fly så hade de redan hört oss och lyckades tillfångata oss.

Trots att min magiska förmåga var intakt så har jag aldrig känt mig mer maktlös än när de dödade Molly, för Harry blev det för mycket."

"Åhh, Ginny, jag är så ledsen!"

"Vi återvände aldrig till vårt hem den dagen, utan jag transförerade oss tillbaka hit, direkt när vi blev fria. Arthur föddes en månad efter senare. Harry gick helt upp i kampen mot dödsätarna, bland annat återupplivade han Fenixorden igen, och jag satt här hemma och oroade mig, försökte få det här huset att bli mer som ett hem, ett välkomnande hem, och ta hand om vår son. Anna och Gabrielle Delacour var allt som oftast här och höll mig sällskap och hjälpte mig i den strävan.

I början av år 2007 återupptog jag min utbildning till helare på Sankt Mungos och i oktober 2008 föddes James. Som sagt var, mer passion än förnuft, men vi lever och älskar varandra. Kan man begära så mycket mer?"

"Nej, inte mycket. Hälsa och tak över huvudet, mat i magen och sann vänskap, kärlek och kanske en familj. En meningsfull syssla kanske. Har man det så är man rik, rikare än vad man någonsin kan bli av pengar."

"Nja, lite pengar är väl ändå aldrig fel?"

"Tro mig, jag har varit både fattig och rik i människors ögon, och jag har mött människor med hur mycket pengar som helst som ändå är fattiga, som inte förstått att vissa saker kan inte köpas för pengar och mött människor som inte har något, men ändå är lyckliga och älskade."


	8. Kapitel 7

_**Kapitel 7:**_

"God morgon", gäspade Ronda när hon klev in i köket. "Frukost snart?"

"Frukost nu, om du bara säger vad du vill ha", svarade Ginny.

"Yoghurt med flingor, te, en baguette och en croissant med marmelad och ett glas juice", räknade hon vant upp mellan gäspningarna.

"Okej, sitt ner så ska du få se hur man tillagar en magisk frukost." Och med några dramatiska svep med trollspöt fick Ginny frukosten att trilla ner på bordet framför henne. Trots att hon försökte dölja det, så kunde hon inte låta bli att bli imponerad. Färdiglagad mat bara sådär! Försiktigt drog hon till sig yoghurten och provsmakade. Mmm, alldeles lagom kall och god. Hon kände hur munnen av sig själv formade sig till ett stort, lyckligt leende. Det här med att vara häxa kunde kanske vara ganska praktiskt.

Storögt såg hon på hur Ginny fick fram frukost till alla allteftersom de trillade in i köket. En av Ginnys pojkar kom och kravlade hemtamt och förtröstansfullt upp i knät på henne. Vad han hette mindes hon inte. Eventuellt James. Eller Jimmy. Och alla fick just den frukost de ville ha på bara några sekunder!

"Så, har du lust att börja lektionerna efter frukost?". Ginny log åt Rondas storögda blick. Mentalt skakade hon på huvudet, hur makalöst måste inte en helt vanlig frukost verka för en som aldrig hade upplevt magi.

"Ja! Gärna. Nu, jag… Jag skyndar mig", hon for upp från stolen som ett jehu och skvätte yoghurt och flingor över hela bordet. James trillade skrikande ner på golvet. "Förlåt, jag tänkte inte…"

"Ta det lugnt." Ginny böjde sig ner och plockade upp James och pussade på honom och blåste på händerna och pannan där han hade slagit sig. "Jag sa 'efter frukost'. Och låt det bli en första läxa – när man har med magi att göra måste man alltid tänka efter före, annars kan det gå riktigt illa."

"Jaja, tant Ginny." Ronda nickade frenetiskt och sjönk ner på stolen igen med röda kinder.

oOOo

Två timmar senare satt Ginny i biblioteket och skummade igenom sina gamla böcker från Hogwarts. Vad hade de gjort först? Vad hade de lärt sig till att börja med? Rörelserna. Uttalet. Inte hade hon anat att det kunde vara så svårt att undervisa en nybörjare. Till Rondas besvikelse hade hon skjutit upp lektionen lite grann.

Hum, hon skulle behöva ett trollspö. Synda att Olivander inte fanns kvar längre, den nye trollstavsmakaren var inte alls lika duktig hade hon hört. Och så skulle de behöva massor med böcker – åhh, Hermione skulle bli alldeles lyrisk. Ett besök ner till Diagongränden verkade oundvikligt. Bäst att kontakta Orden innan de gjorde det dock, där kunde allt hända. Diagongränden var långtifrån säker nuförtiden. De hade verkligen hoppats att de skulle dröja innan folk fick reda på att Hermione och Ronda var tillbaka i England, men att köpa en trollstav åt någon annan var en riktigt dålig idé. Och att smuggla dit henne? Nej. Hon skakade på huvudet. Att bevara hemligheten verkade bli ett allt mer fåfängt hopp. Jaja, det var väl oundvikligt att folk fick reda på det förr eller senare.

En lätt knackning på dörren avbröt hennes tankar. "Ginny?"

"Ja?"

Hermione stack in huvudet genom dörren. "Får jag komma in?"

"Självklart. Satt mest och försökte komma på vad som vi lärde oss när vi började med magi. Trollstavsrörelserna, orden, koka enkla trolldrycker… Vad lär man en elvaåring för att hon ska tycka det är kul? Vi kan inte åka in och köpa en trollstav idag direkt."

"Kan du inte låna ut din då?"

"Det är inte riktigt samma känsla som med en egen. Magi kan vara svårt nog ändå i början, och då försvåra genom att ha en trollstav som inte är ens egen?", hon skakade missmodigt på huvudet. Men så slog det henne! "Vänta ett tag nu! Skulle du inte kunna låna ut din? Den kanske kan fungera hyfsat bra, ni är trots allt släkt? Och det skulle kännas bättre om jag hade en trollstav och kunde avhjälpa alla olyckor som händer i början."

"Ja, det skulle nog kunna fungera tillräckligt bra. Fast… Nej, jag är bara fånig. Trots att jag har levt som mugglare i elva år har jag sällan gått mer än ett steg eller två utan den. Och så börja låna ut den… Men det är klart hon får låna den, hon är ju min dotter!"

"Det är nog det bästa vi kan göra av det vi har. Och det är ju inte direkt som om hon ska trolla fram mat och stolar och annat ur tomma luften det första hon gör. Mer få in känslan av att hålla i den, av att vara häxa."

oOOo

Ronda trampade runt uppe på sitt rum. Hon hade fått ett eget rum – ett tornrum! – men just nu kände hon ingen större glädje över det. Magen bubblade av nervositet. Tänk om Tant Ginny ångrade sig! Eller om hon skulle misslyckas. Eller om något skulle komma emellan. Tänk om Ginny var en sträng lärare? Om hon tröttnade på henne. Det var nog därför hon hade skjutit upp lektionen – hon ångrade att hon hade lovat att lära henne trolla.

Hon kved inombords. Så var det nog! Ginny ville inte ha med henne att göra, hon ville inte lära henne trolla. Hon var säkert bara en stor NOLLA!

Nej, intalade hon sig själv. Hon var inte alls någon nolla. Och om första läxan var att tänka efter när man hade med magi att göra, gällde för henne, så gällde den även för Ginny. Ginny gjorde därför rätt i att fundera och planera lektionen först. Hon behövde inte oroa sig.

Men tänk om…

För att distrahera sig försökte hon komma på någon annat att tänka på. Att gissa vad vännerna gjorde kändes dock meningslöst. De var ju i skolan. Att fundera på vad Louise gjorde var heller inget spännande. Tanken att gå ner och leka med småsyskonen slog hon genast bort – hon orkade verkligen inte med dem just nu.

Undra om hon kunde pröva att trolla lite nu, medan hon väntade? Förmågan var medfött hade de sagt, alltså borde hon kunna pröva att trolla medan hon väntade på dem. Undra hur man trollade egentligen? Det kunde knappast vara som när trollkarlarna där hemma drog upp kaniner ur hattar. Fast en trollstav hade de ju i alla fall. Hon slog sig ner på sängkanten och tänkte efter. En trollstav… Om hon bara hade en trollstav så skulle det bli bra. Hon tittade runt i rummet – fanns det något som kunde se ut som en trollstav? Nej. Hon suckade. Där fanns bara sängen, en stor kista belagd med vackra guldornament som var till hälften dold av en stor duk, en tavla med en gammal vithårig trollkarl och ett skåp. Inte ens ett fönster!

Vänta ett tag! Det kanske skulle kunna finnas något användbart i kistan. Att det inte fanns något i skåpet visste hon, det hade hon redan kollat upp, men kistan hade hon inte tänkt på innan. Sakta reste hon på sig och närmade sig den stora kistan. Försiktigt, i det närmaste andaktsfyllt drog hon av duken. Kistan var verkligen vacker. Hon strök handen över mönstret. Undra vem Tom Dolder hade varit? Tänk om han fortfarande levde och skulle bli arg om hon öppnade kistan? Med bestämd min vände hon ryggen mot kistan.

Men de hade ju inte sagt något! Och det kunde ju verkligen ligga något av värde i den. Hon behövde verkligen en trollstav! Hon vände sig om igen och tittade på kistan. Var den inte ganska dammig? Ingen hade nog tittat i den på flera år. Tom skulle nog inte bli arg om hon öppnade den. Och hon skulle inte ta något, bara se om det fanns en trollstav, och om det fanns det så skulle hon bara låna den och lämna tillbaka den så snart som möjligt!

Försiktigt kände hon på locket. Det var lite trögt, men inte låst. För att få mer kraft föll hon på knä framför kistan och så lyfte hon på locket…

oOOo

När väl det första problemet var löst så kom de på mer eller mindre kreativa lösningar allt eftersom timmarna gick. Framåt lunch började de känna sig nöjda med planen. Ronda skulle få låna Hermiones trollstav och så skulle hon få pröva att få en näsduk att sväva. Läsa teorin i boken och öva på att svänga lätt och vrida på handleden. En lagom svår utmaning. Eller som Hermione konstaterade, det kanske inte var den självklara och mest basala övningen som de hade fått utföra, men den torde vara tillräckligt intressant för att fånga hennes intresse och chanserna att lyckas var ganska stora, så hon skulle nog inte ge upp det första hon gjorde.

Ginny skakade förundrat på huvudet åt det argumentet. Om det var några personer som hon visste ALDRIG gav upp så var det Hermione och Harry, och att Ronda skulle ha blivit så tvärt emot sina föräldrar hade hon svårt att föreställa sig. Fast Pierre kanske var sådan, hans inflytande fick hon inte räkna bort, även om utseendet skvallrade om hennes härkomst. Personligheten behövde inte alls ärvas på samma sätt. Det var nog bäst att lyssna på Hermiones råd, i alla fall tills hon hade lärt känna Ronda bättre.

oOOo

"Potter?", ropade Pierre efter honom.

"Ja? Jag är i köket."

"Vi måste prata."

"Jaså?"

"Finns det något ställe vi kan vara ifred?"

"Nja, eftersom Ginny och Hermione har slagit sina kloka huvuden ihop så har jag blivit barnvakt och kock. Är det viktigt?"

"Mmm", hummade Pierre. "Ja, det är viktigt. Finns det inte någon annan barnvakt?"

"Vem då? Det är bara vi i huset. Det skulle vara din mor då", som inte direkt verkar vara 'barnvaktstypen', tillade han tyst för sig själv.

"Jag kan höra med henne. Strax tillbaka", sa Pierre och skyndade ut ur rummet. Vad ville han egentligen? Som var _viktigt_? Men hur han än ansträngde sig kunde han inte komma på något. Jaja, han skulle väl märka det, tänkte han samtidigt som Arthur ryckte i hans tröja för att fånga pappas uppmärksamhet.

Men innan Pierre kom tillbaka var lunchen färdig och bland barnens stoj var det inte så stor idé att försöka prata om allvarliga, privata saker.

oOOo

"Okej, Ronda. Tyvärr så dröjer det lite innan du kan få ditt eget trollspö, men tills vidare får du låna Hermiones", började Ginny och räckte fram trollspöt till henne. Det var efter lunch nu och Ronda, Ginny och Hermione var samlade uppe i vardagsrummet. Den här gången hade de röjt undan fåtöljer och bord, så att det blev en stor tom yta mitt i rummet. "Svinga nu trollspöt lite grann så att du får in en känsla för det hela."

Ganska trevande, började Ronda svinga trollspöt fram och tillbaka, utan att riktigt förstå vad Ginny menade skulle hända. För ärligt talat kändes det ganska meningslöst, ungefär som när trollkarlarna, nej _illusionisterna_ rättade hon sig själv, hemma i Frankrike skulle utföra trolltrick på marknader och sånt. Som om ett trollspö skulle imponera på någon! Men sa hon "svinga" så var det väl bara att göra så, det var ju inte direkt svårt eller så, mest fånigt, och hoppas att hon blev nöjd.

Fast hon såg inte så nöjd ut. Hon växlade bekymrade blickar med Mamma. Snabbt slutade hon svinga trollspöt och lät handen falla ner längs sidan. Vad var det som var fel?

"Se inte så förskräckt ut, jag är inte arg." Ginny log och räckte fram handen mot henne. "Kom hit så ska jag visa dig. Att svinga en trollstav är lite som att svinga ett svärd. Du beter dig istället som om du hade en _dammvippa_ i handen. Lite självförtroende, tack! Trollspöt kommer inte att bita dig."

Hon kände hur värmen strömmade från Ginnys leende in i hennes armar, i magen och i bröstet och så lyfte hon trollspöt igen och den här gången hände det något! Det var som om ett fyrverkeri hade brutit ut i rummet, från spetsen på trollspöt kom det massor med stjärnor i olika färger, stjärnor som inte bleknade bort utan spred sig i rummet. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le. Det var helt fantastiskt! Mamma log, Ginny log och hon log ännu mera, med hela ansiktet och svingade trollspöt igen och igen och igen.

"Bravo!", ropade Ginny och klappade i händerna. "Så ska det se ut!"

"Fantastiskt gumman", log Mamma. "Men nu tror jag att det räcker med stjärnor. Dags för nästa övning."

"Okej." Glädjen bubblade likt spänd förväntan i henne, hon kunde! Men tänk om hon skulle misslyckas igen… Samtidigt kunde hon nästan se hur hon ikväll skulle demonstrera för småsyskonen och att de skulle bli gröna av avund…

"Hej, hej gumman!" Mamma tryckte lätt hennes axel. "Kom ner på jorden igen. Att praktisera magi när man har huvudet uppe i det blå är varken enkelt eller lyckat. Nästa grej är lite svårare, så lyssna noga. Något som är bra att veta är att elektricitet sällan fungerar i den magiska världen, och följaktligen så kan det bli problem med något så enkelt som lampor för att få ljus. Eller det skulle kunna bli om man inte känner till 'Lumos'-trollformeln som får toppen på trollspöt att sända ut ett svagt sken.

Så säg efter mig: Lumos"

"Lumos", härmade Ronda lydigt.

"Och igen"

"Lumos, lumos, lu…", avbröt hon sig när trollspöt helt plötsligt sände ut en liten gnista, två gnistor och snart lyste mycket riktigt spetsen på trollspöt som om det vore en liten lampa. "Mamma, Mamma! Titta!", ropade hon helt förundrat, utan en tanke på att hon garanterat hade sett det själv. "Jag kan! Det lyser!"

"Bravo gumman!"

"Så", avbröt Ginny, "nu ska du lyckas få den att slockna också. För det behövs en andra trollformel. 'Nox'."

"Nox", upprepade Ronda. Genast slocknade ljuset.

"Försök några gånger med 'lumos' och 'nox' igen."

"Lumos" – trollstaven tändes, "Nox" – den slocknade. "Lumos. Nox. Lu…", fortsatte Ronda samtidigt som trollstaven blinkade – tändes, släcktes, tändes, släcktes.

"Du är en naturbegåvning." Hon kände hur mungiporna kröp upp till öronen över Ginnys beröm. "Vill du fortsätta idag, eller är du nöjd?"


	9. Kapitel 8

_**Kapitel 8:**_

Från vardagsrummet hördes skratt och prat. Ronda saktade in på stegen så att hon hamnade några steg bakom Mamma och tant Ginny. De hade haft sin tredje lektion nu. Tänk att hon redan hade varit här i tre dagar!

Hon såg inte vem som ropade: "Hermione!", men plötsligt trängdes massor med okända, bullriga människor i dörröppningen in till vardagsrummet kring Mamma. _Hermione_… Hon smakade på namnen. Det kändes verkligen… konstigt. Obekant. Främmande. Som om det gjorde Mamma till en främling mycket mer än att hon var en häxa.

Det dröjde några ögonblick innan hon insåg att hon hade stelnat mitt i ett steg. Hon skakade lite lätt på sig, människor var inget att vara rädd för, inte ens om de var bullriga och ouppfostrade. Inte ens om de var trollkarlar och häxor, hon var ju själv en häxa!

Men för säkerhetsskull backade hon ändå upp ytterligare några trappsteg för att komma in i skuggan, för att slippa bli sedd.

oOOo

För Hermione var det ett kärt återseende av gamla vänner. Alla var där. Charlie och Anna, Fleur med lilla Anni – som i och för sig inte var så liten längre, hon var ju ett halvår äldre än Ronda påminde hon sig själv – Gabrielle, Remus och Tonks med sina två tvillingflickor Remi och Nemi. Och Luna! Glädjetårar rann nedför hennes kinder. Det var så länge sen sist. Vad hon hade saknat dem!

I en enda jättekram förflyttade de sig på något vis in i rummet. Ingen sa något på en lång stund, utan bara njöt av återseendes magiska ögonblick. Och så som genom ett trollslag började alla prata i mun på varandra – och tystnade igen och log mot varandra.

"Då börjar jag då", sa Luna. "För du måste till att börja med träffa Thomas Smith. Min man!" Thomas var en muskulös, svart man med de varmaste mörkbruna ögonen som hon någonsin hade sett. "Thomas är från USA och flyttade hit till London för några år sen och kom att ta över arbetet på the Quibbler när min pappa drog sig tillbaka. Och blivande pappa till vårt barn", hon smekte kärleksfullt över sin lätt rundade mage.

"Hermione är en gammal klasskamrat till Harry och bland de smartaste människor – och dessvärre även en av de största besserwissers – som jag har haft oturen att lära känna. Utan att veta om det själv var det hon som tvingade mig att växa upp. Tvingade mig att ta livet på allvar och släppa min barndoms rosenskimmer. Hon är en orädd och stark ledare, en av huvudpersonerna bakom segern över Voldemort. Om Dumbledore hade fått leva och Hermione inte hade varit tvungen att söka skydd efter kriget så hade hon antagligen kunnat matcha hans intellekt och klarsyn och, om hon hade givits möjligheten, hade hon kunnat hålla samman Hogwarts när allt annat rasade ihop efter kriget. Men tyvärr så gick det som det gick då och det enda vi kan göra är att forma framtiden genom att ändra våra handlingar idag med hjälp av den kunskap vi fick igår."

"Hej!", Thomas handslag var varmt och stadigt. Tidningsredaktör? Hans händer verkade snarare höra hemma på en smed. "Många rykten har nått mina öron under årets lopp om vart den kloka Hermione, Harrys trognaste vapendragare, tog vägen. Ännu fler blev det självklart efter att Harry återtog sin rättmätiga plats bland oss trollkarlar igen, även om han gått och blivit mugglare. Om han hade kunnat leva obemärkt i alla dessa år så gjorde du antagligen det också. Har ägnat hur mycket tid som helst att försöka övertala Luna att låta mig skriva ihop en artikel om dig, men hon har vägrat lyssna på det örat. Lova mig bara att om du tänker ge en intervju nu när du är tillbaka att jag får ensamrätt, okej?"

"Ehh, hej." Han var… _överväldigande_! Hon kom inte på något annat ord. Inte heller kom hon på något vettigt att säga. Att se alla igen var överväldigande. Att vara tillbaka var överväldigande. Allt… Hon började gråta igen.

oOOo

Harry betraktade scenen från ena hörnet av vardagsrummet. Lät de andra få träffa Hermione utan att han försvarade henne. Fast ärligt talat hade han svårt att förneka ens för sig själv att det var just försvara henne som han ville. Hon såg så ömtålig och… omskakad… ut. Han vände snabbt koncentrationen barnen som höll på att rota runt i en kista med gamla trollkarlsklädnader som han plockat fram för att roa dem.

oOOo

Ginny smet förbi folksamlingen och gick in i köket istället. Den stora gryta med vita bönor i tomatsås närmade sig färdigt i största kastrullen. Med van hand manövrerade hon de stora högarna med tallrikar, bestick och glas ut till vardagsrummet som skulle behövas för att alla skulle få mat.

Anblicken av Hermiones tårar och Harrys så uppenbart bortvända blick gjorde henne minst sagt fundersam. Pågick något mellan dem trots allt? Hon hade varit så säker på att det inte var något, men varför …? Nej, hon skakade på huvudet. Harry tog bara sin uppgift som barnvakt på största allvar – det var ju trots allt inte bara hans egna barn nu, och han behövde inte titta på Hermione alla sekunder de råkade befinna sig i samma rum – inte ens om hon var upprörd. Han hade nog inte ens upptäckt det, det vore typiskt en karl! Hon var bara fånig!

När hon passerade förbi strök väninnan längs armen och gav henne ett uppmuntrande leende och en liten kram innan hon försvann ut i köket igen för att hämta resten av maten.

oOOo

Pierre satt uppe på trappavsatsen på tredje våningen. Han hade suttit där en bra stund nu och sett på när allt fler och fler trollkarlar och häxor kom till huset. Vad hade han här att göra? Nej, bannade han sig själv. Han hade inte valt att vara här, alltså var det inte hans ansvar att han var här. Så mycket av sin uppfostran borde han väl komma ihåg, även fast att han råkade befinna sig i en situation som han aldrig någonsin trott skulle kunna inträffa. Häxor och trollkarlar – han skakade på huvudet. Han kunde inte fatta det.

Ginny och Harriet, nej Hermione, inte hans Harriet, hade gått in till dem. Han kunde fortfarande höra hennes röst. Skulle han gå ner han med? Skulle han vara välkommen? Han som var – vad var det nu Harry hade kallat det? – mu-mugg-… Ickemagicker!

Det var inte likt honom att vara feg. Han var inte uppfostrad till att vara feg! Resolut reste han sig upp och började gå nedför trapporna. Men åsynen av Ronda som satt ihopkrupen i trappan med ett skrämt uttryck i ansiktet gav honom en mycket obehaglig känsla i magen.

oOOo

"Harry", Hermiones röst tvingade honom att titta upp på henne. "Vi skulle behöva åka till Diagongränden och köpa en trollstav och annat som Ronda behöver för sin utbildning."

"Va? Nu? Redan? Är det nödvändigt? Är det inte bättre att vänta lite och låta… låta henne vänja sig vid att vara häxa först? Dessutom så förstör det idén med att ni gömmer er här."

"Folk lär ju ändå kunna räkna ut det faktum att det var ni som har räddat oss, när vi är som bortsopade från jordens yta. Åtminstone lär ju de vi gömmer oss för begripa det. De är inte dumma bara för att de är emot dig."

"Ja. Nej! Jag menar…"

"I eftermiddag tänkte jag skulle passa bra."

"I… i eftermiddag!"

"Ja, nu när så många från Orden ändå är här och kan svara för vår säkerhet som du är så orolig för."

"Ja, alltså… Liksom… Jag menar…"

"Bra då säger vi så." Och med de orden vände hon sig tillbaka till Ginny och fortsatte prata och planera allt de skulle hinna med när de ändå var i Diagongränden.


	10. Kapitel 9

_**Kapitel 9:**_

Flammorna blev ett kort ögonblick silvriga. Signalen!

"Det är dags. Du först Hermione."

Hermione nickade och gav Pierre och Ronda en varsin uppmuntrande kram, tog sen en nypa flampluver och slängde in det i elden. Lågorna röt till, blev smaragdgröna och stora nog för Hermione att kliva in i. "Diagongränden", ropade hon och så var hon borta.

Trots att Ronda gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja det, så märkte Ginny hur hon ryckte till.

Hon räckte fram handen mot Ronda. "Tillsammans?" Ronda nickade försiktigt och greppade hennes hand i ett fast grepp. "Det blir lite trängre, men vi får plats."

"Var försiktiga", brummade Harry för minst hundrade gången.

"Ja, älskling. Det vet du att vi är. Det är bara för din skull som jag är galen bortom allt förnuft."

"Vet inte om det känns så betryggande", muttrade Harry samtidigt som han böjde sig fram och kysste henne på kinden. "Älskar dig."

Hon kände hur han stoppade ner ännu en pengapung i hennes klädesficka. Litade inte han på att hon hade tagit med sig tillräckligt med pengar? Fast de hade ju helt klart olika åsikter vad som var 'tillräckligt med pengar', hon hade fortfarande inte vant sig vid att hela tiden ha mer pengar än vad man kunde göra av med. "Älskar dig med." Hon kysste honom tillbaka och så vände hon sig till Ronda "Så, vill du kasta in en nypa flampulver i brasan."

oOOo

Ronda hostade våldsamt när de trillade ut i en stor, rökig pub. Om hon hostade för att dölja illamåendet eller om hon verkligen hade lyckats andas in så mycket sot när de virvlat runt inne i eldstäderna visste hon inte. Men hellre hosta lite extra än att behöva titta på för mycket samtidigt.

Det dröjde därför några sekunder innan hon fick syn på Tonks och Anna – som hade gett sig av tidigare för att finkamma Diagongränden efter misstänkta svartvänner – och som nu väntade på dem vid ett av borden i puben. Till sällskapet sällade sig snart Fleur och Anni, samt Gabrielle.

"Här, ta en kopp te", Anna sköt över en kopp med rykande hett te till henne. Försiktigt smuttade hon på drycken. Den smakade … annorlunda. Gott, men annorlunda. Hon fortsatte smutta lite sakta – det var underbart läskande och sköljde bort allt sot som fastnat i halsen på henne – samtidigt som de andra pratade om (vad hon gissade var) affärer och människor, och kände hur värme och en lätt upprymdhet spred sig i kroppen på henne.

Anni strålade av självförtroende. Att Anni bara var fem månader äldre kunde hon inte begripa. På hennes hemtama, världsvana sätt hade det kunnat skilja fem år utan problem! Hon ruskade lätt på huvudet och sträckte på sig, miljön och sammanhanget var kanske nytt för henne själv, men det var _faktiskt_ hon själv som var världsvan av de två.

oOOo

Hermione studerade noggrant förändringarna i lokalen. Undra hur många gånger hon, Harry och Ron hade suttit här på Den Läckande Kitteln och druckit te eller honungsöl – eller i Rons fall eldwhisky – och planerat framtiden deras sista år tillsammans alla tre. Så få av deras önskningar och förhoppningar hade någonsin kunnat slå in. En våg av vemod solkade hennes minnen. Så unga och naiva de hade varit på den tiden, så fåfänga deras drömmar hade varit.

En gest fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. En alldeles vardaglig gest, inget som var menat att fånga hennes uppmärksamhet. För sitt inre såg hon samma gest, en mycket välbekant gest. En mycket välbekant person. Angelina Johnson. Nej, Angelina Jordan rättade hon sig, hon hade gift sig med Lee Jordan under det kaotiska året när de insåg att de riskerade att inte överleva kriget. Men häxan såg inte direkt ut som Angelina. Okej, folk förändrades på tio, tolv år, men inte SÅ mycket. Alltså var det antingen Angelina som var förklädd eller hennes tankar på den gamla tiden som spelat henne ett spratt.

Hon lät blicken sakta glida över resten av människorna i rummet. Lät den gamla misstänksamheten ta över. Misstänksamheten som räddat livet på dem så många gånger under kriget, misstänksamheten som tillslut hade blivit en andra natur, ett tredje öga. Ett öga tränat att se det som inte skulle synas. Lät instinkten råda över förnuftet. Och långsamt, långsamt började hon se de flackande blickarna, de nervösa gesterna, de konstiga klädnaderna. Och sanningen att de var omringade av folk, kanske tio stycken allt som allt, som inte bara var tränade i att förklä sig, utan även var stridsberedda, stod snart klart för henne. Av de hon kände igen – kanske en tredjedel av dem – dominerade gamla DA:are och någon enstaka överlevande Ordensmedlem. Hon hoppades innerligt att det innebar att Anna och Tonks hade hunnit samla dessa människor, men riktigt säker var hon inte. Varför skulle de vara förklädda i så fall?

Hon såg sig om en sista gång innan hon reste sig upp. Ronda for upp som en spänd fjäder, även om hon sekunden efteråt åter hade den aristokratiska mask av världsvana och maktmedvetenhet i fast grepp. Även Anni verkade på helspänn, trots den tillsynes lugna utsidan. Hon hoppades att flickorna skulle kunna få förtroende för varandra och bli vänner istället för … konkurrenter?

Så gav hon Anna en bestämd nick och de gick ut på Den Läckande Kittelns bakgård.

oOOo

Ronda kunde inte låta bli att gapa. Allt var så spännande, konstigt och annorlunda! Tänk att det var detta som var _hennes värld_! Inte farmors fina bjudningar eller skolans anrika traditioner. Färgrika mantlar, högljudda trollkarlar i alla tänkbara storlekar och färger, levande ugglor som susade fram över deras huvuden. Främmande lukter av alla slag – förföriska, friska, unkna, vidriga, mustiga, … – fyllde luften och fullkomnade helhetsintrycket. Rörigt och fullt av liv, men ändå välstädat. Välkomnande!

"Jag vill ha glass!", förkunnade Anni och tittade bedjande på Fleur.

"Åhh, glass låter gott. Snälla?", instämde Ronda snabbt. Det var en ljuvlig vårdag. Eftermiddagssolen stod högt på himlen och det var riktigt varmt i gränden. Glass skulle verkligen vara gott.

"Okej då, men sen måste vi se till att få tag på det vi kom hit för", beslöt Ginny snabbt, vilket förlänade henne en uppgiven suck från Anni. Mamma himlade mest med ögonen.

"Kom med här Ronda!", sa Anni och tog hennes hand och började springa i riktning mot en stor glassbar. Hon hann inte läsa vad den hette innan de passerat under skylten och glassdisken uppenbarade sig framför dem. Och det fanns tusentals olika smaker! Eller kanske inte tusen, men fler än hon sett någon annanstans. Choklad, jordgubb, paprika, gräslök, melon, persika, persilja, kola, majonäs, blåbär, enris, rök, korv, vanilj, citron, …

"Bestämt dig än?"

"Va? Nej, det finns ju så många!"

"Kom här så väljer jag åt oss." Anni vände sig till den lilla gumma som stod bakom disken. "Vi vill ha två glassar i bägare med fyra kulor var. På den ena ska det vara blåbär, apelsin, ananas och tryffel. Toppat med aprikoskräm. På den andra vill vi ha likör, körsbär, choklad och röksmak, toppat med blandade nötter."

"Okej, ska bli fröken!" Och med diverse trollstavsrörelser så landade stora glasskulor i gigantiska pappersskålar. Ronda kände hur det vattnades i munnen, det såg verkligen gott ut. "Det blir 14 silversiklar och 7 knutingar."

Anni körde ner handen i fickorna och rotade runt. Ett och ett, eller några i taget, plockade hon upp små silver- och bronsmynt. "Elva, tolv, tretton… Ett till", räknade hon de silvriga mynten och började rota runt i fickorna en gång till. Tre bronsmynt kom upp, men inget till silver. "Jag har bara tretton siklar och 19 knutingar. Men mamma kommer snart, så då kan hon betala. Eller hur?" Anni visade upp sin allra mest tillbedjande min.

"Strunt i det lilla vän, du får glassarna för 17 knutingar mindre. Specialrabatt bara för din skull. Men du måste i så fall lov att hälsa hem till Fleur och Ginny."

"Tack fröken Marshall!" Anni strålade som solen. "Kom Ronda, nu ska jag visa dig resten av det här stället!", och så fann hon sig återigen bli ivägsläpad nedför gränden i rasande fart. Bokhandeln, apoteket med trolldrycksingredienser, djurmarknaden, quidditchaffärerna (vad nu quidditch var för något, men det fanns massor med kvastar och annat, så hon gissade på att det hade med städning att göra, trollkarlar hade kanske uppfunnit ett trollkarlsalternativ till dammsugaren), små caféer och diverse olika godis och prylaffärer.

Glassen smakade ännu underbarare än vad hon hade tänk sig. Kulan med rökglass smakade inte alls rök som hon hade trott att det skulle göra, men däremot var det som om den upplöstes i rök inne i munnen på henne. Rök som fyllde munnen och sen kom ut genom näsan, som om hon vore en drake! Hon vågade inte öppna munnen ut ifall att hon skulle börja andas eld också. Inte heller chokladkulan eller körsbärsglassen smakade som något hon hade smakat tidigare. De smakade mycket, mycket mer. Och fylligare! Och hade andra specialeffekter som att man andades chokladbruna kulor när man åt chokladglassen och körsbärsglassen spritte i munnen på henne så att hon måste skratta. Likörglassen var återigen annorlunda: den fick henne att sjunga – istället för att prata – med basröst! Hon fick även smaka lite av Annis glass och de fnittrade hejvilt.

Visst var Ginny, Fleur, Anna, Tonks och Mamma inte längre bort än kanske tjugo, trettio steg, men de gick och pratade för sig själva, vilket gav henne känslan av total frihet.

oOOo

Inköpandet av två trollspön till flickorna var ganska odramatiskt. Trollstavsmakaren, herr Norman, var en stel, gammal trollkarl som inte gjorde någon teater av urvalet som herr Ollivander hade gjort.

Anni fick ett långt, smalt trollspö i rosenträ med ett svanshår från ett enhörningsföl och Ronda fick ett elegant, men lite kortare och tjockare, trollspö i ljus björk med hjärtsträng från en drake.

oOOo

Det var när de kom ut från apoteket som Hermione först uppfattade tecknen. Hur människor trängde sig in genom den bevakning som Anna och Tonks hade samlat ihop. Hon greppade lite hårdare om sitt trollspö. De andra visade dock inget tecken på oro, så hon hoppades för allt i världen att hon bara inbillade sig. Eller så kanske det var dags för vaktbyte.

"Vart ska vi nu?", Ronda tittade förväntansfullt på henne. Hon och Anni blommade verkligen! De verkade ha så kul!

"Vi ska först till bokhandlarn och sen ska vi försöka hinna till Madam Malkins klädaffär – visst är kom kvar fortfarande?" Ginny nickade. "Så att du kan få dina egna häxkläder. Hur låter det?"

"Låter toppen!" Och så sprang flickorna iväg för dem igen. Hermione kämpade med sig själv för att undertrycka impulsen att ropa till dem att vänta. Det var faktiskt inte hon som var ansvarig för säkerheten här. Och de andra var ju aurorer och välbekanta med människorna i trollkarlsvärlden, så de borde ju märka om det var något konstigt på gång. Hon rullade lite med axlarna i försök att slappna av lite. Hon hade lämnat trollkarlsvärlden när det var fullt krig, klart att samma misstänksamhet inte behövdes nu i fredstider som det behövts då.

"Hermione?", Annas fråga tvingade henne att försöka le och titta på henne istället.

"Jag är ledsen, jag lyssnade inte. Tänkte på gamla minnen. Vad sa du?"

oOOo

En hård knuff fick Ronda att ramla i backen precis när de klev ut från bokhandlarn och skrapa handflatorna mot stenarna.

"AJ! Se dig för, _drummel_!" Trots att det gjorde ont tog hon spjärn med händerna för att häva sig upp. Fast det gick inte. Det var som ett tak hade vuxit ut och hon låg i en trång tunnel. Försiktigt vände hon på sig och fick syn på tre trollkarlar som höll varsin trollstav riktad mot Anni. En fjärde trollkarl höll henne i ett fast grepp med någon osynlig förbannelse. Mamma, Ginny, Fleur och Tonks var fortfarande kvar inne i butiken och pratade med expediten om någon fransk bok i förvandlingskonst som Fleur var övertygad om var klart mycket bättre än den engelska.

Helt maktlös, utan att kunna röra sig, låg hon på gatan och såg hur alla fyra släpade bort Anni in i en gränd. Henne själv verkade de inte ägna någon uppmärksamhet längre. Varför gjorde de ingenting! Såg de inte vad som hände? Paniken steg inom henne. Hon fyllde sina lungor med luft och gastade: "HJÄLP! HJÄLP OSS! NÅGON – VEM SOM HELST – HJÄLP!"


	11. Kapitel 10

_**Kapitel 10:**_

När Hermione hörde Rondas rop kände hon hur hela hennes kropp frös till is. Hon kunde inte röra sig! Som i slowmotion såg hon hur de andra nådde fram till dörren med lyfta trollstavar. När den första kroppslåsningsförhäxningen sköts ut på gatan var det som om den låste upp hennes kropp och på två steg var hon ute ur butiken och gastade alla förhäxningar hon kunde komma på.

"Mamma!" Det dröjde några sekunder innan hon insåg att Rondas kvidande rop inte bara var inbillning.

"SLUTA!", skrek hon åt de andra och hoppade ner från trappan, utan att kontrollera att de hade hört henne. Utan tanke på den egna säkerheten. "Ronda, gumman. Hur är det? Vad hände!"

Ronda låg inklämd halvvägs under trappen, bunden med osynliga rep. Med en enkel motformel löste hon upp repen och drog in henne i en hård kram.

oOOo

"Är du skadad?", frågade Mamma samtidigt som hon klämde och kände på henne. Ronda skakade långsamt på huvudet. Nej, hon trodde inte det.

"Vad hände?", frågan haglade över henne från alla håll.

"De knuffade mig så jag ramlade. Och så tog de Anni. De släpade in henne där", hon pekade in i gränden med darrande hand.

"Svartvändargränd. Det skulle man kunna ha gissat. Varför görs det aldrig något åt det stället?", sa Ginny med bister röst. "Okej, vi måste följa efter dem och se om vi kan överraska dem innan de hinner försvinna helt och hållet. Var är Anna och Gabrielle? Nåväl, de får komma ikapp senare. Fleur och Tonks, håll ett extra öga på Ronda, så sätter vi fart. Hermione, följer du med?" Svartvändargränd? Det lät som ett väldigt otrevligt ställe…

"NEJ! Du kan inte mena… Ronda SKA tillbaka till högkvarteret! Hon ska absolut INTE in i Svartvändargränd!" Mamma var arg. Riktigt arg! Ronda kände hur hon försökte krypa ner i skorna.

"Skärp dig Hermione, Ronda är den enda av oss som har sett dem, hon måste med. Hur ska vi annars kunna känna igen dem tror du? Dödsätare och svartkonstnärer behöver inte se ut som om de var det, men även om de gör det så kryllar det av dem i Svartvändargränd. Slutdiskuterat! Ett ögonblick bara så ska jag skicka ett meddelande till Harry om vad som har hänt." En snabb rörelse med trollspöt och något silvrigt, djurliknande försvann bort mellan husen. "Nu går vi!", och med sin fria hand tog hon fast Rondas ena och drog med henne in i gränden. En halv sekund senare kände hon hur Mamma grep tag om hennes andra hand – precis som om Mamma trodde att hon var fem och skulle springa vilse!

Men när de väl kom in i Svartvändargränd var hon ändå tacksam över deras beskydd. Lukten fick henne att känna ett stort obehag, den liksom kröp in under kläderna på henne och satte sig på hennes hud och näsborrar som en äcklig, slemmig hinna. Människorna var också … läskiga! De väste, spottade och gjorde fula grimaser åt det lilla sällskapet. Andra drog sig in bland skuggor och drog ner huvor över ansiktet, drog mörka, murriga mantlar tätare kring sig. Hon kunde känna deras hatfyllda blickar som nålstick i huden.

oOOo

"Harry, har du tid nu? För att prata alltså." Det var strax efter att flickorna hade farit iväg. Arthur och James sov middag och barnen Bonterra lekte ute i trädgården under uppsikt av Madame Anette.

"Visst!" Egentligen hade han massor med andra saker som han behövde se till, men det var lika bra – om inte bättre, försökte han intala sig – att låta Pierre lätta på hjärtat. Det skulle nog bli bra för husfriden. "Vill du ha en kopp te eller något?"

"Åh, te blir gott." Pierre trampade nervöst och tittade på golvet.

"Det dröjer en liten stund. Sätt dig", han gjorde en gest mot köksbordet innan han plockade ner tekitteln från skåpet, fyllde den med vatten och satte den över elden.

"Kan du verkligen inte…", Pierre viftade med handen, "…trolla?"

"Nej. Så jag är hemma och är barnvakt och vänder papper samtidigt som min fru och mina vänner är ute och riskerar livet för mig. För oss. För allt som är gott i denna värld." Han suckade djupt. "Det är så … frustrerande!"

"Men varför vill du har oss här då? Vi kan ju inte heller…"

"Ohh, nej. Det är inte det som är frustrerande. Jag är uppvuxen i ett mugglarhem. Otrevliga mugglare för all del, men jag är inte bortskämd från barnsben att fixa allt med magi. Det frustrerande är att… Att de andra riskerar livet och det enda jag skulle göra, om jag var med dem, vore att bli en börda. Någon att hålla reda på, någon de måste skydda", han skakade lätt på huvudet. "Jag känner mig så maktlös. Men jag antar att det inte var det här du ville tala om."

"Jag ville tala om … Harriet. Her… Hermione? Vad är det mellan er egentligen!"

Han suckade tyst för sig själv och satte sig på stolen mittemot Pierre. "Vad som är mellan oss? Vad ska jag säga? Att säga 'inget' vore att ljuga. Vi har bott tillsammans i sju år, gått i samma klass. Vi har riskerat livet tillsammans. Vi har sett hur vår bästa vän blev dödad och varit tvungna att lämna honom bakom oss för att vinna den stora striden. Vi har kämpat för och mot kärleken tillsammans. Vi har varit på flykt tillsammans. Vi har stöttat varandra genom de tuffaste omständigheter. Vi har levt så nära varandra två människor kan komma utan att vara älskande. Och säkert vetat mer om varandra och litat mer på varandra än många älskande. Det var livsnödvändigt. Vi hade bara oss själva."

"Ni var älskande också…", muttrade Pierre.

"Ja, vi var älskande. En enda natt. En natt för mycket…"

Tystnaden sänkte sig över köket. Han hämtade tekannan och serverade dem varsin kopp te.

oOOo

"Ronda, minns du hur trollkarlarna såg ut?", Ginnys röst trängde in i hennes huvud.

"De var långa och kraftiga tror jag. Alla fyra hade mörkt hår. Mörka mantlar också." Hon skakade på huvudet. "Mer kommer jag inte ihåg."

"Det är bra så. Säg bara till om du kommer på något mer eller ser någon du tycker du känner igen.", och så fortsatte de än djupare in i gränden.

oOOo

Pierre suckade. "Vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Hända?" Harry gav honom en konfunderad blick över tekoppskanten.

"Med dig och Har- Hermione?"

"Mig och …? Vadå _hända_!"

Att han inte ville förstå! "Kommer ni bli ett par igen? Kommer vi – jag – bli oönskade här i _eran värld_? I så fall är det lika bra vi ger oss av på en gång. Packar och drar. Innan barnen vänjer sig vid att vara här."

"Men…"

"Okej, jag förstår. Ronda kan väl stanna då, men tro inte att du får behålla resten av mina ungar också!" Han kände hur det kokade på insidan av honom.

"Aldrig! Kommer inte på fråga."

"Tro inte att du kan bestämma över mina barn. Jag lämnar dem inte! Jag kanske bara är en vanlig människa, men du kan inte ta mina barn ifrån mig!"

"Nu är du löjlig! Jag vill inte ta dina barn ifrån dig! Jag vill inte att du ska sticka! Jag och Hermione kommer aldrig bli ett par igen! Börja tänka förnuftigt människa!"

"Kalla mig inte löjl…!"

"Lyssna för Guds skull: _Jag och Hermione kommer aldrig bli ett par, det är dig hon älskar, inte mig._"

"Du…? Du vill inte? Du vill INTE ha tillbaka henne? Hur kan du inte vilja…?"

"Hon är som en syster för mig. Jag älskar henne som en syster, inte som en partner."

"Är du riktigt säker…?", hoppet som tändes i Pierres ögon verkade lysa upp hela köket.

oOOo

Anni kände hur hela världen tycktes trycka ihop henne. Luften pressades ut ur hennes lungor, hon kunde nästan känna hur skallbenet knakade vid tinningarna för att inte spricka. Och så var det över. Försiktigt öppnade hon ögonen. Och blundade snabbt igen på grund av det bländande ljuset.

"Så, miss Weasley ville göra oss sällskap en liten stund. Så _trevligt_." Kvinnans röst var högdragen. En aningen skrikig. Försiktigt tittade Anni upp på henne. Hon var en mycket lång och smal kvinna, klädd i en svart sammetsklänning. En svart mantel med huva dolde hennes hår, men Anni gissade att hon var svarthårig. Ansiktet lös nästan vitt i kontrast till de svart kläderna.

"Så, de tycket äntligen att det var dags att lära dig lite riktig magi?" Hon pekade på trollspöt i Annis hand med en högdragen gest. "Det var väl på tiden. Så synd att de inte hann lära dig något innan, nu kommer du bara få lära dig vad jag bestämmer att du behöver veta." Kvinnan log ett spöklikt leende. "Amycus kommer att visa dig ditt rum senare, men nu tror jag att du behöver äta. Kom med mig!" 

Darrande reste hon sig upp från golvet och följde efter kvinnan genom en stor, svart dörr. 


	12. Kapitel 11

_**Kapitel 11:**_

De förde henne genom långa korridorer kantade av stora salar, gick uppför smala trappor och passerade blåsiga pelargångar. Hela tiden gick den svartklädda kvinnan fem steg före och de fyra männen jagade på bakifrån. Om hon var för långsam fick hon ovarsamma knuffar i ryggen så att hon ramlade, men om hon gick för fort så grep deras stora, kraftiga händer tag i hennes smala överarmar och axlar.

Ganska snart var hon rejält öm, men knep envist ihop munnen för att inte protestera. Hon vägrade att vara _svag_! Uppvuxen med Fleur och Fenixorden så var hon inte som alla andra elvaåringar. De skulle inte få… Exakt vad de inte skulle få visste hon inte, men hon körde upp näsan i vädret och bet ihop tänderna för att inte skrika när hon fick ännu en knuff i ryggen.

oOOo

"Ja, jag är riktigt säker", suckad Harry. Pierre gav honom en sista misstänksam blick, men nickade sedan medgivande. Ja, han trodde på honom.

Pierre lyfte tekoppen och drack en klunk. "Jag var så rädd...", erkände han, delvis dold bakom koppen. "Jag trodde jag hade förlorat henne för alltid. Jag har älskat henne sedan första stund jag såg henne. Trots att det inte var logiskt, trots att... Trots att hon redan hade ett barn, trots att hon redan hade älskat någon högre än livet själv, så älskade jag henne obegränsat, obehärskat. Jag har trotsat allt förnuft för att få leva resten av mitt liv tillsammans med henne." Med darrande händer ställde han ner koppen på bordet. "Och när jag sen fick se hur ni levde. Vad som skiljde oss. Att våra världar är mer olika än jag någonsin kunnat tro. Se hur hon älskade ert liv. Hennes liv! Hur stolt hon var över ..." Han suckade djupt. "Jag är en dåre!"

Harry tittade hjälplöst på Pierre. Vad skulle han säga? Borde han göra något? Varför var inte Ginny eller Hermione här, kvinnor verkade alltid ha koll på vad man skulle göra i dessa situationer.

oOOo

Madame Anette betraktade Pierre och Harry genom rosenbuskarna som växte på baksidan. De hade pratat länge nu. Det var hon som hade sagt åt Pierre att prata med Harry när hon hade sett hur han gick runt och spände sig så fort den andra mannen kom i närheten.

Hon hade inte blivit speciellt chockad när hon insåg sanningen med Harriet, Harry och Ronda. Harriet hade erkänt det mesta innan – att hon egentligen hette något annat, att hon var en häxa – och detaljen om att Rondas far faktiskt levde hade hon klurat ut ganska snabbt. Hermione var inte alls så duktig på att dölja saker som hon trodde.

Pierre å andra sidan var fortfarande extremt naiv. 38 år, trebarnsfar och uppfostrat ett fjärde, och fortfarande så tog han allt _personligt_. Levde helst i sin lilla bubbla, såg bara saker som han ville se. Man var verkligen tvungen att skriva saker och ting på hans näsa för att han skulle erkänna att allt inte var som han ville alla gånger. Men han var hennes ende son, hennes enda barn som överlevt till vuxen ålder, och hon tänkte slåss med näbbar och klor för att försvara honom, Harriet och barnbarnen om så skulle behövas. Hon hade gjort det förr och hon skulle inte tveka en sekund att göra det igen.

Hon tyckte om Harriet. Hon var en bra kvinna. En god hustru till Pierre och en bra mor. Skärpt, men ingen översittare. Visst hade hon vissa tendenser till att vara besserwisser ibland, men de hade lugnat ner sig med åren. Värre var det med hennes melankoliska perioder. Då kunde hon stänga ute allt och alla. Hon ansträngde sig verkligen för att bry sig om barnen och Pierre, men hennes ögon avslöjade att inte ens de nådde in alla gånger. Men med tanke på vad den flickan hade gått igenom så var det inte så konstigt att hon inte alltid strålade som en sol. Somliga av hennes vänner hade tyckt hon borde ha slängt ut Harriet många gånger om, om inte annat för att hon inte var av ädelt blod, men varför förstöra det hon hade kämpat för ända sen hon såg flickan? Redan första gången Harriet kom till herrgården hade hon tyckt om flickan. Men att få Pierre att inse och erkänna att han älskade henne hade varit besvärligt. Och än värre hade det varit att få Harriet att acceptera det och erkänna att hon besvarade känslorna. Men det hade varit värt allt besvär. Det hade värmt hennes hjärta många gånger under åren som gått efter deras bröllop att se hur lyckliga de var tillsammans. Ja, hon skulle försvara även Harriet till sista blodsdroppen om så krävdes.

oOOo

"… och så var det som om …", Pierre gestikulerade vilt med armarna för att illustrera sin poäng när en silverörn flög in genom fönstret. _Bokstavligen_ genom fönsterrutan! Han kände hur allt blod försvann från hans ansikte och hur hela hans kropp stelnade till.

Örnen landade smidigt på bordet mellan dem och öppnade näbben: "Anni har blivit kidnappad…", ljöd Ginnys röst, "…av fyra okända trollkarlar. Ronda säger att de försvann in i Svartvändargränd. Vi följer efter, men om vi inte hittar några spår så kommer vi hem inom några timmar. Lämna inte huset, ifall vi behöver kontakta er igen. Älskar dig. Puss!" Och med det löstes örnen upp i silverrök och försvann.

"Vad…?" Han kämpade för att övervinna chocken. "Vad…? Vad var _det där_! Vad menade …? KIDNAPPAD?"

"Jag vet inte. Eller ja, det var en Patronus. En… Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska beskriva det. En projicering av allt gott, allt hopp som finns i en människa. Men de fungerar även som budbärare när man inte vill bli avlyssnad. Varje patronus är unik. Örnen är Ginnys. Hermiones är en utter. Eller, det var det förut i alla fall, men det kan ibland förändras när något stort händer i ens liv. Till exempel så blev Tonks en varulv när hon blev kär i Remus."

"VARULV?" Pierre for bakåt på stolen. "Jag tyckte du sa att dem var något _gott_!"

"Åhh, varulvar är inte så farliga. Inte om de får stormhattselixir i alla fall. Det gör de tama."

"_Inte så farliga…_", muttrade Pierre med misstrogen röst.

"Ja, du har träffat två redan – Remus och Anni. Remi och Nemi, Remus och Tonks flickor, är också varulvar, men de åkte innan du hann träffa dem, eller hur? Det är något som går i arv. Remus blev biten som barn. Bill, Annis pappa – han dog i kampen mot Voldemort, innan hon föddes – blev biten i kriget. Så Anni, Remi och Nemi har aldrig blivit bitna själva, de ärvde det från sina fäder."

Han skakade förtvivlat på huvudet. Först häxor och trollkarlar, sen silverörnar och nu varulvar. Han ville inte ens tänka på vad som skulle dyka upp härnäst.

oOOo

Fleur stirrade förtvivlat in bland människorna de passerade, försökte se Anni innanför skumma skyltfönster och i mörka gränder. Men Ronda skakade på huvudet varje gång hon pekade på någon svartklädd eller ens medellång trollkarl. Tidigare hade tårarna strömmat nerför hennes kinder, men nu tvingade hon dem tillbaka. Hon måste kunna se klart om hon skulle kunna få syn på Anni. Hon måste hitta henne!

Hon kände Ginnys hand på sin axel. Lugna ner dig lite. Men hur skulle hon kunna lugna ner sig – det var fullmåne om tre dagar och om inte Anni fick sitt stormhattselixir innan dess så skulle det vara förödande. Hon bara MÅSTE hitta henne!

De hade gått fram och tillbaka längs hela Svartvändargränd tre gånger nu, varför var hon inte här! Varför hade de tagit _hennes _Anni! Hermione hade föreslagit att de skulle återvända till Högkvarteret flera gånger, men hon skakade envist på huvudet. Vad skulle det tjäna något till? Hur skulle de kunna hitta henne, hjälpa henne, _befria henne _om de satt på Grimaldiplats 12 och väntade på att något skulle hända? Hon måste hitta henne, hon MÅSTE!

oOOo

"Sätt dig!", kvinnans befallning ekade i den stora matsalen. Med en skygg blick satte sig Anni på den plats som kvinnan pekade på, tre stolar nedanför högsätet där kvinnan hade satt sig. Hennes fyra plågoandar ställde sig däremot längs väggen. Hon visste dock inte om hon skulle vara tacksam för det eller inte.

"Så miss Weasley – vi måste kalla dig något annat än Weasley, det namnet platsar inte här, men tillsvidare får det lov att duga – innan vi börjar äta så är det några saker som du behöver få reda på:

För det första så är vi inte dina fiender, du är här som vår elev och vår gäst. Det innebär att du får behålla din trollstav så länge du inte försöker göra något dumt. Samtidigt förväntar vi oss att du dyker upp på lektionerna och följer våra regler, precis som vilken skola som helst.

För det andra så kommer du till en början bara få gå någonstans så länge du har Amycus med dig. Detta är för att du inte ska gå vilse, så när du väl har lärt dig att hitta så kommer du att få röra dig mer fritt.

För det tredje kommer du att få skriva brev till din mamma, men vi kommer att läsa all din post för att försäkra oss om att du följer reglerna.

För det fjärde så kommer du bli tvungen att prata franska – vilket vi räknar som vårt officiella språk här – förutom med Amycus och med mig i enrum, och förvänta dig inte att jag ska ta mig särskilt mycket tid med just dig personligen, jag är en upptagen kvinna. Jag hoppas att din mor har lärt dig franska, annars så kommer du få problem. All undervisning sker på franska.

För det femte så finns det fler elever på skolan. Varje elevs rum är dess privata område – dit går man inte in utan lov, och man bjuder _inte _in någon annan på sitt rum. Likaså är pojkarnas avdelning absolut förbjudet för flickor och flickornas avdelning absolut förbjudet för pojkar. Förstått? Den som ertappas med att bryta mot dessa regler kommer snart önska att de inte hade gjort det.

För det sjätte gör du som vi befaller dig – du går dit vi säger, svarar när vi frågar och håller dig tyst och stilla på ditt rum om vi inte har sagt något annat.

Några frågor?"

Anni skakade förskräckt på huvudet.

"Bra. Du lär dig snabbt", kvinnan log ett iskallt leende. "Det finns självklart fler regler, men de kommer prefekten lära dig. Nu äter vi. I fortsättningen kommer du att äta tillsammans med de andra flickorna på er avdelning."


	13. Kapitel 12

_**Kapitel 12:**_

Med ens var en hel stab med husalver där med diverse olika rätter. Några rätter trodde hon sig känna igen som groda, sniglar och musslor, men majoriteten var helt obekant. Hon fick en chock när hon erbjöds ögon som såg otäckt mänskliga ut. Inget var väl direkt supergott, men hon blev i alla fall mätt innan kvinnan – Lilit Rosier – skickade iväg henne.

Amycus sa inte mycket på vägen genom slottet. Fackelskenet gav stenväggarna ett mardrömslikt utseende. Kalla, mörka, hårda. Drypande av vatten och kyla. Hon rös.

Rummet var inte bättre. Litet och trångt, utan fönster och de enda möblerna var en hård säng och en liten klädkista. Om man ville ha ljus fick man ta med sig en fackla eller lykta, men Hannele Jugson, flickornas prefekt, lät antyda att man skulle akta sig för att slösa med sådan lyx. Kistan var fylld med tre olika uppsättningar av vita klädnader och mantlar, för – som Hannele förklarade – nyinflyttade, noviser och de med lägst rang kläddes i vitt. Sen ju längre upp i rankingen, ju fler framsteg man gjorde, fick man klä sig i allt mörkare grått. Bara de invigda fick bära svarta kläder. På Annis fråga om "Invigda i vad?" blev svaret "Om inte Madame Rosier berättade det för dig, så är det inte för dig att veta." Själv bar Hannele mörkgrått, men inte svart så vitt Anni kunde avgöra i det lilla ljus Amycus fackla gav ifrån sig. För Amycus gällde visst inte regeln om att killar inte fick vara inne i tjejernas avdelning.

När Hannele och Amycus tillslut lämnade hennes lilla skrubb till rum bar de med sig allt hon hade haft med sig, inklusive hennes kläder hon hade haft på sig, förutom hennes nyinköpta trollspö. Darrande i den vita särken såg hon hur dörren stängdes efter dem och allt omkring henne blev svart.

oOOo

Det var mörkt för länge sedan när de äntligen återvände till Grimaldiplats 12. Tonks, Anna och Gabrielle, Fleur och Ginny, Ronda och Hermione tryckte alla in sig i köket, där Remus och Charlie huserade tillsammans med Harry och Pierre. Madame Anette tronade på kortändan av bordet, utan att visa med en enda min vad hon ansåg om hela situationen.

Tårarna flödade på Fleurs och Gabrielles kinder, Ginny sjönk tacksamt ner i Harrys knä. Hermione bannade Ronda för att hon inte ville sova, men höll samtidigt fast henne i ett fast grepp i sina armar, som för att inte riskera att förlora henne också.

Det var inte många som sov den natten förutom de mindre barnen. Inte ens Ronda tvingades i säng förrän det ljusnade. Istället satt de där tillsammans i köket och delade varandras sorg och oro i tysthet med varandra. Vad skulle hända nu? Skulle Anni någonsin komma tillbaka? Hur kunde Dödsätarna ha tagit sig igenom den mur av övervakning och säkerhet som de hade haft runt flickorna? Varför hade de tagit just Anni, men lämnat kvar Ronda?

Men gryningsljuset förde inte med sig några nyheter. Fleur ville tillbaka och finkamma Svartvändargränd, men Ginny tvingade henne att inse det meningslösa i det – om de inte hade hittat minsta lilla spår under hela eftermiddagen, kvällen och en bra bit in på natten, som de hade letat på, så var sannolikheten försvinnande liten att de skulle hitta något den här dagen.

Istället tvingade Ginny, med viss hjälp av Hermione, igenom att de alla skulle gå och lägga sig en stund och sova några timmar, sen duscha och äta en ordentlig måltid innan några konkreta beslut togs för vad de skulle göra härnäst.

Harry kontaktade ministeriet och meddelade att inget nytt hade hänt. De hälsade att de skulle skicka två aurorer under eftermiddagen och ta upp vittnesbörd från de som hade varit med Anni i Diagongränd.

oOOo

När Ronda vaknade några timmar senare var det fortfarande tyst i huset. Snabbt stängde hon dörren igen och öppnade den stora kistan. Den här gången gled locket upp lätt. Förundrat tittade hon på föremålen igen. Försiktigt tog hon upp den stora, förgyllda medaljongen och följde S:et med pekfingret. Luckan verkade trasig, hon hittade i alla fall inget sätt att stänga medaljongen. Bortsett från det var den magnifik! Med lite tvekan tog hon en hårsnodd från necessären och satt fast luckan med den och hängde medaljongen runt halsen. Den fick henne att känna sig mer som en häxa.

Med ett leende på läpparna plockade hon upp ringen och satte den på vänstertummen. Att den svarta stenen var sprucken gjorde bara ringen mer intressant. Det var som om den hade gömt på en hemlighet och blivit tvingad att avslöja den.

Nästa sak hon plockade upp var en svart dagbok, men något hade frätt ett hål rakt genom mitten på den. Mycket försiktigt bläddrade hon bland de sköra sidorna. Sidorna var fyllda med bläckfläckar och bläckplumpar, men på vissa ställen kunde hon urskilja några ord skrivna med en fjärilstunn handstil. Förra gången hade hon ägnat en lång stund åt att försökt läsa vad som stod, men när man bara kunde läsa några ord här och var så var det svårt att få några sammanhang på något alls. Nu lade hon boken åt sidan direkt, men lovade sig att hon skulle studera den närmare vid ett annat tillfälle.

Istället plockade hon upp skärpet med örnspännet i brons. Hon hade fått fundera ganska länge innan hon beslutade sig om att det måste vara ett skärp, men hon var fortfarande inte helt säker. Insidan på läderbälten var nämligen prydd med någon konstig skrift, tätt skrivet som om det var viktigt att allt fick plats. Utsidan var prydd med olika bilder på örnar och landskap, men även olika "trollkarlsmotiv" som olika häxkittlar, förhäxningar och förvandlingar. Ju längre hon stirrade på de olika motiven, desto fler sinnrika detaljer fick hon syn på. Att det gick att göra sådana motiv i läder! Fast om man använde magi så…

Den gamla hatten – delvis rejält fläckig och sliten, men verkade även i den närmaste sönderriven – var verkligen udda bland de andra glittrande föremålen. Den lade hon åt sidan direkt, bara känslan av att ta i den fick henne att känna sig smutsig! Äcklat torkade hon av fingrarna på överkastet i sängen innan hon tog upp bägaren istället. Den var ett större mysterium. Det enda mysteriumet med hatten var varför den låg i lådan med de andra sakerna, fast å andra sidan så hade hon ännu inte kommit på något samband mellan de olika sakerna, oavsett om de glittrade, hade fina bilder och sigill eller var i bedrövligt skick.

Bägaren var gjord i guld – bara en sådan sak! – och den hade en grävling graverat på sidan, men det var som om någon hade försökt rispa en dödskalle över den. Varför skulle någon vilja göra det? Förstöra en sådan fin guldbägare! Skandal! Hennes mamma brukade kalla henne bortskämd ibland, men det var ju helt klart slöseri på en fin bägare att förstöra skickligt gjord gravyr på det sättet.

Längst ner i botten på kistan låg en sotig skylt. Förra gången hade hon inte vågat röra den i risk för att folk skulle undra varför hon var så sotig, men den här gången hade hon passat på att sno med sig ett gäng servetter från matbordet. Förväntansfullt böjde hon sig ner i kistan och började torka bort sotet. Sakta framträdde orden "Borgin & Burkes", skrivet med snirklig handstil. Hon gissade att det var en gammal skylt till en affär. Det var kanske därför sakerna verkade så udda – de kanske kom från någon nedlagd affär?

oOOo

Anni väcktes av att en gigantisk klocka slog så att vibrationerna kändes i hela huset. Hon skyndade sig upp ur sängen – hon hade faktiskt sovit ganska bra, men det var absolut ingen säng som inbjöd till att ligga kvar och dra sig när man väl var vaken – och bytte snabbt om till en av de vita klänningarna. Tur var det för hon hade precis hunnit sticka fötterna i de vita skorna när Hannele öppnade dörren (utan att knacka först!).

"Så, du är vaken? Bra! Följ mig!", och med det vände hon på klacken och marscherade iväg igen. Anni fick småspringa för att hänga med i hennes tempo. Idag gick de ner för en smal spiraltrappa som låg längst in i korridoren med dörrarna, igår natt hade de kommit från andra hållet genom de bastanta dörrarna i andra änden av korridoren.

Matsalen de kom ner i var ljus och trevlig. Femton flickor, en del skumögda av trötthet, andra redan kvittrande glada, trängdes runt ett långbord med en uppsjö av olika frukter, smörgåsar, pålägg, drycker och flingor. Hannele satte sig på ena kortändan och gjorde en gest som sa åt henne att sätta sig bredvid.

"I vanliga fall ska du sitta längst ner vid bordet – vitklädda längst ner och så får man avancera uppåt, allt eftersom man tillåts klä sig i allt mörkare grått – men idag måste jag prata med dig. Amycus berättade att du hade haft sällskap av en annan ung häxa när du hämtades. Mycket slarvigt av dem att inte ta med henne också. Självklart kommer de att straffas för det. Men strunt i det, vem var hon?" Hannele spände blicken i henne.

"Ronda", svarade hon innan hon tänka sig för.

"Ronda?"

"Nej, nej, jag…"

"VEM? Slingra dig inte, jag har inget tålamod med småbarn som försöker slingra sig. Försök en gång till och du kommer lära dig att det finns enkla sätt att få folk att prata. NÅ? Vem?"

"Ronda Bonterra", kved hon.

"Bonterra?" Hannele höjde ena ögonbrynet i en beräknande, nöjd min. "Granger och Potters dotter alltså…"


	14. Kapitel 13

_**Kapitel 13:**_

"_Harry Potter,_

_Vill du se Anni igen, möt oss ensam nedanför östra tornet på Hogwarts ruiner, natten mellan lördag och söndag."_

Harry stirrade på brevet som ugglan hade kommit med under lunchen. Iskylan kramade hans hjärta, gjorde det svårt att andas. Hur skulle han kunna gå med på detta? Hur skulle han kunna vägra? Och varför var brevet adresserat just till honom?

Det var torsdag nu. Undra hur mycket Anni skulle tvingas lida innan lördag natt? Och skulle hon ens vara med där? Troligen inte om han kände Dödsätarna rätt. Troligen var det bara en fälla, men vad trodde de sig kunna vinna på att fånga honom?

Brevet verkade i alla fall inte dölja några hemliga koder, osynligt bläck eller vara någon typ av fälla. Om inte Fleur redan hade sett brevet skulle han kastat det i elden och låtsas som om han heller aldrig hade sett det. Men hon hade varit med vid lunchen och försökte nu tvinga honom att lova att han skulle åka dit. Hon vägrade lyssna på mer förnuftiga tankar om att det troligen inte skulle tjäna något till, att det bara var en fälla. Nej, istället hade hon kallat honom feg!

Vad kunde han göra? Följa sitt Gryffindor-hjärta eller lyssna på förnuftets röst? Gripa tag i det tunna, tunna grässtrå som detta kanske var eller vara iskall?

Han suckade tungt.

oOOo

"Pierre!", hennes röst ekade i trapphuset. "Pierre, vänta!"

"Oui, Chérie?"

"Vart är du på väg?"

"Ingenstans, urvalet av platser att vara på väg till är mycket begränsat när man är beordrad att stanna i huset alternativt vara i trädgården på baksidan av samma hus. Jag är rastlös!"

"Säkerhetsåtgärd", hon gav honom en medlidande blick. "Du ser ju vad som hände när vi lämnar husets skydd. Här kan de inte hitta oss, här är vi säkra." Hennes tankar snuddade vi utpressningsbrevet, men hon tvingade bort dem med ett leende och hoppades på att han inte också tänkte på det. "Då har du tid att hänga med mig några minuter då, jag skulle vilja prata med dig. Kom här", hon tog hans hand och ledde ut honom i trädgården. Förbi uteplatsen och den lilla dammen med miniatyrforsen som Ginny och Harry hade gjort i ordning, genom rosenträdgården och kröp tillsist in i en liten grotta av växtlighet bakom en stickling av det piskande pilträdet. Trädet vajade lite lätt hotfullt med sina grenar, men de var tillräckligt långt borta för att inte reta upp det mer än så.

"Vad…?", började Pierre.

"Hysch!", avbröt hon honom och gav honom en puss mitt på munnen istället.

"Älskling?", frågade han med lätt förbryllad röst, men hon bara log och skakade på huvudet åt honom.

"Hysch, kyss mig igen istället. Jag har saknat dig."

"Och jag har saknat dig…", och så gav han henne en djup, djup kyss.

oOOo

Fleur trampade irriterat av och an i köket, samtidigt som Ginny satt och matade James och Arthur. Hon hade gråtit, hon hade skrikit, hon hade bönat och bett, hon hade… Hon hade försökt med allt och inget hade hjälpt! Nu gjorde hon sitt bästa för att vara irriterad, för att hon orkade inte vara orolig längre, hennes energi höll på att ta slut. Hon blängde än en gång på Ginny som kunde leva _lyckliga familjen_, ha både man och sina barn hos sig!

"Se så, Fleur. Kom och sätt dig och ät lite. Anni kommer varken må bättre eller sämre av att du försöker svälta dig själv till döds av oro."

"Du vet inte vad jag går igenom!"

"Inte?" Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet i en lätt ironisk min. "Jag har inte sett min ena dotter blivit mördad framför mina ögon? Jag har inte levt med att Harry varit som bortblåst från jordens yta? Jag har inte kämpat mot Voldemort och Dödsätarna, sett hur mina vänner blev mördade, kidnappade, torterade, förhäxade, … Jag har inte sett min bror bli biten av en varulv och avrättad? Jag har inte varit besatt av Mörkrets Herre? Nej, nej, fråga inte mig, jag vet självklart inte vad du pratar om.

Kom och ät istället. Jag lovar att det går superbra att blänga på folk medan man äter", och med det återgick hon till att mata James.

Hon blängde på den andra kvinnan en stund till, men vad hjälpte det när hon blev totalt ignorerad! Hon kastade frustrerat med huvudet och satte sig sedan vid köksbordet och tog en apelsin.

Ginny skakade lätt på huvudet och lade upp en skopa gröt på en tallrik och sköt över till henne, och gav henne en menande blick.

Mycket utstuderat fortsatte hon att skala sin apelsin utan att låtsas om tallriken med gröt.

oOOo

Ginny räknade tyst sekunderna innan Fleur skulle öppna munnen för att svara, samtidigt som hon fortsatte mata James. Den pojken kunde verkligen konsten att äta! Allt han fick tag på, det fanns helt enkelt ingen botten. Hon tvivlade inte längre på att han skulle kunna äta upp hela grötskålen själv om hon bara tillät honom, och han var bara ett! Hon såg inte fram emot när han skulle bli tonåring…

I samma ögonblick som Fleur tog sats för att fortsätta skälla på henne avbröt hon henne: "Klart jag förstår att du är orolig. Jag, _vi_, är också oroliga för Anni. Men det hjälper inte att du skäller på oss, det är jobbigt nog att behöva tvingas tänka med huvudet när ens eget hjärta skriker '_STRUNT I FARAN, RÄDDA ANNI!_', utan att behöva höra det från dig också. Vi kommer göra vårt yttersta för att rädda henne, men just därför så är det inte förnuftigt att nappa på varje bete som dyker upp. Dessutom har de större nytta av henne levande om de vill använda henne för utpressning än att döda henne, vilket kanske kan vara en klen tröst."

Hon såg hur Fleur sjönk ihop medan hon talade. "Det är klart jag vet. Jag är bara så himla orolig för henne…", snyftade Fleur.

"Såja vännen, jag vet", Ginny sträckte fram en tröstande hand över köksbordet.

oOOo

Lilit Rosier traskade ilsket fram och tillbaka över matsalsgolvet. Längst ner vid dörren stod Louise och Isabelle och darrade. Hur kunde de låtit ungen försvinna? Hon var ju nyckelpersonen i hennes omsorgsfullt uttänkta plan!

"Förlåt oss, Mästarinna!", stammade den äldre kvinnan. "Vi… Vi visste inget. Det kom som en öv-, överraskning."

Lilit visade inga tecken på att höra henne utan fortsatte sitt ilskna vankande. Typiskt mugglare, aldrig kunde man lita på att de skulle göra något korrekt! Hur svårt kunde det vara att se till att en liten flicksnärta förblev på ett och samma stället?

"En fullkomlig överraskning", instämde Louise.

Och vad hade de gjort efter att hon hade försvunnit? De hade _letat_ på egen hand och _trott_ att hon _snart_ skulle komma tillbaka. Så patetiskt inkompetent!

Lilit stannade fem steg ifrån henne och riktade trollspöt mot henne. "Crucio"


	15. Kapitel 14

_**Kapitel 14:**_

Anni trampade nervöst omkring i den gamla ruinen. Klädnaden lyste i det närmaste vit på henne, medan de andra helt smälte in i skuggorna med sina svarta kläder. Det var nu tre dagar sedan hon kommit till Rosiers slott och hon hade redan börjat lära känna några av de andra noviserna. De flesta hade varit där i snart ett år, så de kunde mycket mer än henne redan, men Fredrika och Neta hade förbarmat sig över henne och lärt henne massor med förhäxningar och trollformler. _Madames_ hot om att hon skulle bli tvungen att få ett annat namn hade också besannats. Hon hade presenterats som Alma Wicked för alla andra. Än så länge litade hon inte tillräckligt mycket på de andra för att avslöja sitt riktiga namn, så tills vidare fick väl folk tro att hon var lite trög när hon inte reagerade på sitt 'eget' namn.

Av lärarna hon hade träffat så var det bara Mikael Monet som var invigd – fast hon hade fortfarande inte fått någon klarhet exakt i vad, till vad, man blev invigd – både Rafael Dupont och Nicandra Lucienco bar mörkgrått. Det hade överraskat henne att lärarna inte var invigda allihop, men Fredrika och Neta hade förklarat att det inte fanns så många invigda. Åtminstone såg man dem inte så ofta, de kom och gick som det passade dem. På väg till eller från viktiga uppdrag för _Madame_. Neta hade nästan gett henne en örfil när hon hade sagt 'Lilit', det var totalt förbjudet! Att ens säga 'Rosier' ansågs oförskämt, nej, skulle man prata om rektorn och ägaren till slottet så var det _Madame_ som gällde.

Så när Amycus hade slitit upp henne ur sängen tidigare på kvällen, cirka en timme efter läggdags och tvingat henne att klä på sig igen, för att sen släpa med henne till _Madame_ och där mötas av mer än tjugo invigda hade varit något av en chock. Och sen de kommit hit till ruinen hade det ständigt uppenbarat sig nya svartklädda figurer i mörkret. Fast om det vara samma som kom och gick eller om det verkligen fanns kanske upp mot dubbelt så många invigda där ute kunde hon inte avgöra. Det var liksom kolsvart!

Fast hon var tacksam att det var mulet ute. Vad som hade hänt annars visste hon inte, men hon kände hur fullmånen drog och slet i hennes kropp. Den här gången var det mycket värre än vanligt, antagligen på grund av att hon inte hade fått något stormhattselixir. Remus brukade alltid säga att hon skulle vara tacksam för att stormhattselixieret fanns, att förvandlas till en blodtörstig best var inget han önskade ens hans värsta fiender. Men hon hade varit gladare om hon slapp förvandlas alls! Att känna hur skelett och muskler vreds i kroppen till att bli en varg… Nej, hon tänkte helst inte ens på det.

Hur länge måste de vara här? Det måste närma sig gryning nu. Och vad var det för mening med att just hon skulle vara här? Hon som var minst erfaren av de alla. Hon hade först hoppats på att de skulle träffa hennes mamma, men ruinen var helt obekant. Och Amycus hade nästan skrattat åt henne när hon försökte fråga honom! Nej, hela utflykten var bara obegriplig. Hon gäspade. Varför kunde hon inte få sova som vanligt?

oOOo

På Grimaldiplats 12 rådde en nervös vakan. Ingen av de vuxna hade kunnat förmå sig att gå att lägga sig. Riktigt varför de skulle vara vakna kunde de inte sätta fingret på – de förväntade sig inte höra något av kidnapparna igen under natten – men att ens tänka på att gå och sova denna natt kändes som ett svek. Vad skulle deras val att ignorera utpressningsbrevet innebära för Anni?

Tankarna gick runt i huvudet på var och en, men ingen vågade öppna munnen och dela med sig av sina tankar till dem andra. Tänk om…

oOOo

Lilit trampade irriterat med vänsterfoten. Varför kom han inte! Planen hade ju varit perfekt! Han kunde till och med ha fått Weasley-ungen med sig hem. Hela planen med 'skolan' skulle ju vara totalt misslyckad om hon inte fick tag på Ronda! Vilket idiotiskt namn på en unge förresten…

Solen letade sig sakta över horisonten. Han skulle inte komma. Vad skulle hon nu ta sig till? Hur skulle hon få tag på Ronda nu? Om hon inte hade haft närmare hundra dödsätare utplacerade i slottsruinen och runt omkring så skulle hon ha börjat vanka fram och tillbaka – att röra på sig verkade alltid få henne att tänka bättre – men nu var hon tvungen att leva upp till Mörkrets Herres kyla. Och Mörkrets Herre skulle ALDRIG visa något tecken på svaghet eller misslyckande genom att göra något så meningslöst som att vanka fram och tillbaka! Han skulle mer troligt ha torterat någon. Någon som han kunde anklaga för misslyckandet. Men hon hade en känsla av att det skulle vara ytterst olämpligt i detta läge, för i värsta fall skulle hon kanske bli tvungen att försöka vinna Weasley-ungens förtroende. Hon sträckte upp sig ännu mer, försökte bli ännu rakare i ryggen – stel, iskall – men likväl fortsatte hon att trampa med foten under klänningsfållen.

oOOo

Madame Anette låste käkarna för att hindra ännu en gäspning. Hon gissade att klockan närmade sig åtta. Solen hade skinit in genom köksfönstret en bra stund nu. Det var synd och skam att de inte hade någon riktig klocka i detta hus. Behövde inte trollkarlar klockor! Hur skulle de annars hålla koll på tiden? Med hjälp av magi? Eller var de så, så ignoranta att de bara gjorde de saker när det passade dem, struntade helt i att man ibland behövde anpassa sig till någon annans liv också? Hon skakade lätt på huvudet, trollkarlar var då inte speciellt lätta att förstå sig på.

Så bestämde hon sig för att det måste vara dags och reste på sig.

"Vart ska du?", frågade Harriet, samtidigt som hon försökte dölja en gäspning.

"Jag ska duscha och göra mig redo för att gå till kyrkan."

"Kyrkan?", ekade Harry och Ginny misstroget i kör.

"Det är söndag, då går man i kyrkan."

"Vi har inte tid att gå till kyrkan, vi måste…", men exakt vad Harry ansåg att de måste försvann i en ljudlig gäspning.

"Vi måste stanna här! Vi måste finnas här för Anni om hon skulle komma hit eller höra av sig!", fyllde Fleur i med ett tonfall som gränsade till hysteri.

"I svåra tider som denna behöver vi förtrösta oss på Gud desto mer!", sa hon med en lugn, kraftfull stämma, något hon hade lärt sig genom åren var det bästa sättet att få folk att se saker på hennes sätt.

"Gud och kristna tycker inte om oss häxor och trollkarlar. De försökte bränna oss på bål och anklagade oss för att vara 'Djävulens avföda och hantlangare' och liknande, varför skulle vi 'förtrösta oss' på Gud?", invände Remus i samma förnuftiga ton som hon använt nyss, vilket fråntog hennes argument den känsla av klarsyn och logik som hon brukade vara ensam om hemma.

"Och vad har kyrkan lärt ut genom alla tider – silverkulor, vigvatten och krucifix är det bästa sättet att förinta varulvar? Nej, jag tror vi avstår från att gå i kyrkan", annonserade Tonks med en kärleksfull blick på hennes make.

"Okej, jag tänker inte tvinga er. Jag går själv. Vart ligger närmaste kyrka?"

"Nej, du får inte gå själv", sa Harry med en suck. "Vi såg vad som hände när Anni och Ronda blev själva bara ett ögonblick, så tills vidare gäller det att antingen går vi alla ut eller så går ingen ut."

"Och vem skulle misstänka mig? Anfalla när man är i kyrkan, det var det löjligaste jag har hört på länge…"

"Jag vet inte, men jag hade inte trott att någon skulle anfalla flickorna heller, så på den här punkten är det jag som bestämmer", Harry gav henne en bestämd blick och gjorde en urskuldande gest med handen. Tyvärr, om hon inte kunde övertala de andra så fick hon avstå kyrkan idag.

Hon satte sig ner igen med en liten suck. Den här striden fick hon ta en annan söndag. Hon skulle få med sig dem till kyrkan en vacker dag lovade hon sig själv. Harriet borde nog kunna hjälpa henne, om hon bara fick flickan att se det hela på hennes sätt igen. Hon brukade inte sucka så mycket om kyrkan i vanliga fall.

oOOo

"Weasley, kom hit ett tag." Anni spetsade öronen. Weasley? Var det verkligen hon, eller fanns någon släkting till henne här också? Men ingen annan visade någon reaktion på _Madames_ befallning, så försiktigt började hon röra sig i den riktningen. "Anni Weasley, kom hit nu! GENAST!" Bara glädjen att få höra sitt eget namn, att få vara sig själv, att slippa vara 'Alma Wicked', gjorde att henne fötter i det närmaste flög fram till _Madames_ sida.

"Ja, _Madame_?", hon kom på sig själv med att niga och ställde sig raskt upp igen.

"Vi skulle ha träffat din mamma här, men tyvärr så verkar det som om hon har svikit dig. Jag är hemskt ledsen. Skulle du vilja skriva ett brev till henne ändå?", sa _Madame_ med ett leende som uttryckte hennes medlidande.

Ville hon det? Hade Mamma verkligen svikit – SVIKIT – henne? Mamma som brukade säga att 'du betydde allt för mig, min lilla älskling'. Eller ljög _Madame_ för henne? Varför skulle _Madame_ ljuga? Varför skulle Mamma inte dyka upp här? Tvivlet slet i henne.

Efter en lång stund nickade hon. "Ja, jag vill skriva ett brev till henne."


End file.
